I'm Sorry, I Love You
by Melodi Mika
Summary: "Aku... aku mencintai yeoja lain. Aku ingin kita putus."/"... Semenjak kejadian itu, dia berubah. Eonni membenci namja, siapa pun itu."/Bunga mawar cantik untuk ice princess/"Jadi kau orangnya. Mengapa kau memanggilku Ice princess? Kau pikir aku es batu?"


**Main Cast** **: **Jessica Jung, Lee Hyuk Jae, Kyrstal Jung, Lee Donghae, Im Yoon-a

**Genre : **Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Disclaimer : **This story created by my friend. And the main cast who exist in this fanfic is not mine.

**Don't like, don't read!**

Happy reading

**.**

**.**

Matahari menerobos masuk melalui celah tirai. Memaksaku membuka kelopak mata yang masih terasa berat. Kulihat jam masih menunjukkan pukul 08.30 KST, membuatku semakin enggan untuk beranjak dari tidurku, mengingat jadwal kuliah siangku hari ini.

"Jessica bangun!" teriakan _eomma_ berhasil menggagalkan niatku untuk kembali kealam mimpi.

"_N__e_, _eomma_." Sahutku. Dengan langkah gontai, aku beranjak dari kasur empuk milikku menuju kamar mandi. Ya, lebih baik aku bergegas berangkat kuliah, dibandingkan aku mati bosan jika terus berdiam diri dirumah tanpa si pengganggu yang biasa meramaikan rumah ini.

.

Kini aku tengah berada di sebuah Coffe Shop langgananku, menyesap vanilla latte yang baru saja datang. Kuletakkan kembali cangkir vanilla latte itu di meja, kini mataku menyusuri setiap detail Coffe shop yang penuh dengan kenangan, kenangan manis yang kini berubah menjadi pahit. Sangat pahit. Bola mataku berhenti pada meja yang terletak diujung Coffe Shop ini, meja penuh kenangan yang selalu melekat di memoriku, dan aku benci itu.

**FLASHBACK**

Aku duduk di kursi yang biasa kutempati bersama _namjachingu_-ku, menunggu kedatangannya.

'Ah itu dia!' batinku, ketika melihat seorang namja berambut _brown_ mengenakan kaos berwarna abu-abu dan jeans hitam. Ia tersenyum ketika melihatku, senyum lepas seperti biasanya yang selalu membuat perasaanku terasa nyaman.

"Donghae _Oppa_, kau mau pesan apa?" Tanyaku pada _namjachingu_-ku; Donghae.

"_Ani Sica_, aku mengajakmu kemari untuk mengatkan sesuatu padamu." ucapnya, membuatku penasaran.

"Apa itu, _Oppa_?"

"Aku... aku mencintai _yeoja_ lain. Aku ingin kita putus." jantungku seolah berhenti berdetak, kurasakan mataku memanas, rasanya air mata akan keluar dari mataku.

"_O_-_oppa_ be-bercanda, 'kan?" tanyaku tergagap dengan senyum yang kupaksa. Kutahan air mata yang terus memaksa untuk keluar. Namun, Donghae _Oppa_ mantapku dingin, ia sungguh serius dangan ucapannya.

"Aku serius, Sica." tiba-tiba datang seorang _yeoja_ yang sangat cantik menghampiri Donghae. Mataku membesar kala Donghae mengecup pipi _yeoja_ itu di depan mataku. Mataku semakin memanas, dan akhirnya pertahananku pun runtuh, air mata itu turun tanpa henti, membasahi pipi dan dress yang kukenakan.

"Sica, kenalkan, dia _yeojachingu_-ku yang sangat kucintai." ucapan Donghae yang santai semakin membuat air mataku tak berhenti menetes, ia tak mencoba menghentikan tangisku meskipun ia melihatnya. Hatiku sakit melihat kenyataan ini.

" Yoona _imnida_." ucap _yeoja_ cantik itu. Aku terdiam. Aku hanya memandangi tangannya yang masih terulur, tanganku terasa berat untuk menyambut tangan _yeoja_ cantik itu.

"Ah, sudahlah, _chagi_. Lebih baik kita pergi dari sini. _Kajja_!" ajak Donghae _Oppa_. Sang _yeoja_ mengangguk dan mereka pun melenggang pergi, meninggalkan aku dan air mataku. Mataku tak lepas dari dua orang yang membuat hatiku hancur. Mereka berjalan dengan santai, tanpa perasaan bersalah sedikit pun. Tangan Donghae _Oppa_ melingkar di pinggang ramping milik _yeoja_ itu, membuat hatiku semakin perih seperti ditikam oleh ribuan pisau.

**FLASHBACK END**

Aku tersenyum ketus mengingat kejadian tiga tahun lalu itu. Kini hatiku hanya dipenuhi oleh rasa benci. Benci pada orang yang membuat hatiku sakit, benci pada orang yang mengkhianati perasaan tulusku. Aku mengalihkan perhatianku dan kembali menyesap vanilla latte milikku.

.

.

"_Eonni_!" panggilan itu menghentikan langkahku. Suaranya begitu familiar di telingaku, sepertinya aku mengetahui siapa dia. Aku pun berbalik, dan benar saja, kini aku mendapati adikku yang tengah berlari kearahku sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Ada apa, Krystal?" tanyaku pada adikku, Krystal. Dialah orang yang kumaksud sebagai si pengganggu.

"_Eonni_, ada _namja_ yang ingin berkenalan denganmu." ucap _dongsaeng_-ku. Ah, bukankah Krystal tahu jika aku sudah tak mau berurusan dengan _namja_? Bagiku semua _namja_ sama. Sama-sama suka menyakiti hati kami; para _yeoja_.

"_Sirheo_!" ucapku ketus.

"Ayolah, _eonni_. Dia tak seperti Donghae _Oppa_. Dia berbeda, _eonni_." ucapnya. Ah, ternyata dia masih mengingatnya.

"Sudah! Jangan sebut nama _namja nappeun_ itu lagi di depanku! Aku sudah muak! Aku tak mau berurusan dengan _namja_ manapun!" aku pun segera berlalu dengan perasaan kesal, meninggalkan Krystal yang masih terdiam mematung.

Krystal duduk termenung di tengah keramaian kantin. Ia mengingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu, kejadian saat _eonnni_-nya marah. Ia sungguh merasa bersalah telah membuat _eonni__-_nya marah seperti itu. Tiba-tiba seorang namja duduk dihadapannya, membuatnya tersadar dari diamnya.

"Ah, _Eunhyuk_. Kau mengagetkanku." ucap Krystal lemah.

"Haha, itu salahmu! Mengapa kau melamun? Apa karena _eonni_-mu marah?" pertanyaan Eunhyuk membuat Krystal terkejut.

"Bagaimana kau bisa…"

"Aku melihatnya tadi." ucap Eunhyuk.

"_Mianhae_, Eunhyuk-_ah_. _Eonni_-ku tak mau berkenalan denganmu. Semenjak kejadian itu, dia berubah. _Eonni_ membenci namja, siapa pun itu." ucap Krystal sedih.

"Sudahlah, tak apa. Kau tak perlu sedih seperti itu. Aku akan selalu mendekatinya, bagaimana pun caranya. Aku tak akan pernah mundur!" melihat semangat Eunhyuk, membuat Krystal tertawa. Ia yakin Eunhyuk adalah orang yang tepat untuk _eonni_-nya.

"Tapi, kejadian apa yang membuat _eonni_-mu membenci _namja_?" tanya Eunhyuk penasaran. Tawa Krystal berhenti ketika mendengar pertanyaan Eunhyuk. Ia bingung, apakah ia harus memberitahu kejadian yang membuat _eonni_-nya berubah?

"Tak apa jika kau tak ingin memberitahunya. Aku pergi dulu ya!" uucap Eunhyuk ketika ia melihat Krystal yang masih terdiam. Ia bangkit dari duduknya. Baru saja Eunhyuk berjalan beberapa langkah, suara Krystal menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ini semua karena _namja nappeun_ itu! _Eonni_ sangat mencintai _namja_ yang saat itu adalah _namjachingu_-nya. Setiap hari _eonni_ bangun pagi dan membuatkan bekal untuk dirinya dan namja itu. Aku selalu tersenyum ketika melihat _eonni_ yang kebingungan memilih pakaian yang akan digunakannya untuk kencan mereka. Ia menghiasi kamarnya dengan foto mereka dan juga boneka micky mouse kesukaan _namja_ itu. Ya, _eonni_ menyukai apa yang _namja_ itu sukai. Bahkan, _eonni_ rela melupakan kebenciannya pada ikan untuk memakannya, karena makanan favorit _namja_ itu adalah ikan. Tapi itu semua itu berubah ketika _namja_ itu mengkhianati _eonni_, ia mencintai _yeoja_ lain dan memutuskan hubungan mereka. Dan lebih parahnya, _namja_ itu membawa _yeoja_ yang dicintainya itu kehadapan _eonni_ saat ia memutuskan _eonni_."

Krystal menghela napas, lalu melanjutkan, "Setelah kejadian itu, _eonni_ mengurung dirinya di kamar, ia selalu menangis dan tak mau makan dan berangkat kuliah. Kami semua sudah membujuknya untuk keluar dari kamar, tapi itu sia-sia. Sampai kemudian lusa _eonni_ keluar dari kamar, dengan wajah yang ceria, membuat kami heran. Tapi aku tak peduli, yang terpenting saat itu _eonni_ sudah berhenti bersedih. Tapi, pada kenyataannya ia menjadi berubah. Dibalik keceriaanya hatinya dipenuhi oleh kebencian yang besar. Sikapnya menjadi angkuh dan acuh pada siapapun, terutama _namja_. Ia tak lagi tersenyum pada semua orang yang dikenalnya. Ia berubah, bukan Jessica _eonni_ yang dulu kukenal. Bahkan sampai saat ini, kebenciannya tak berubah, begitupun dengan sikapnya. Itulah sebabnya ia menolak berkenalan denganmu. Padahal banyak sekali _namja_ yang menyukai _eonni_ dan mendekatinya, tapi sikap _eonni_ selalu dingin kepada mereka."

Eunhyuk terdiam mendengar perkataan Krystal yang kini juga tengah terdiam. Mereka terdiam dan sibuk dengan pikirannya maisng-masing.

"Aku akan merubahnya Krystal! Aku berjanji." ucapan Eunhyuk membuat Krystal tersenyum. Ia memang tak salah bercerita pada Eunhyuk. Entah mengapa sejak awal Krystal merasa yakin pada Eunhyuk. Ia yakin Eunhyuk adalah orang yang tepat dan akan merubah _eonni_-nya kembali seperti dulu. Menghapus kebencian yang masih _eonni_-nya rasakan.

.

Sang mentari menampakkan sinarnya dipagi yang cerah ini. Jika aku adalah Jessica Jung yang dulu, mungkin aku akan membuka jendela dan menyambut sang mentari dengan senyuman, tapi tidak untuk aku yang sekarang. Saat ini aku masih sibuk bersolek di depan kaca dan merapikan rambut _brown_ milikku yang kubiarkan menjuntai bebas. Setelah selesai, aku bergegas berangkat kuliah setelah sebelumnya berpamitan pada _eomma_. Baru saja aku membuka pintu rumahku, aku dikejutkan dengan setangkai mawar merah dan note yang tergeletak diteras rumahku.

_Bunga mawar cantik untuk ice princess__._

Itulah tulisan yang terdapat pada note tersebut. Ice princess? Siapa itu? Tak ada nama pengirimnya. Ah, untuk apa kupikirkan? Ini pasti dari namja! Aku pun membuang note dan bunga itu ke tempat sampah yang berada didepan rumahku, dan kembali melanjutkan langkahku menuju kampus.

.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku melewati lorong kampus yang dipenuhi oleh banyak orang. Aku menyesal melewati lorong ini untuk sampai ke kelas ekonomi. Jika tahu disini banyak _namja_, lebih baik aku mencari jalan memutar. Aku merasa risih, ketika para _namja_ menatapku. Sekalipun itu tatapan kagum, tetap saja aku tidak suka. Huh, aku benci _namja_! Aku mempercepat langkahku agar segera sampai dikelas dan tak lagi bertemu dengan banyak _namja_.

Akhirnya sampai juga aku dikelas. Kelas ini masih sepi, tentu saja karena ini masih terlalu pagi untuk memulai kelas ekonomi. Tapi lebih baik sepi, daripada ramai dan aku harus bertemu dengan para _namja_, itu membuatku muak. Seperti biasa, aku duduk di kursi yang berada di pojok. Aku sengaja memilih kursi yang berada di pojok, karena tempat itu sangat strategis untuk menghindari tatapan para _namja_ dan juga _yeoja_ dan untuk menghindari sosialisasi dengan mahasisiwi lain. Ya, aku memang menghindari sosialisasi dengan mereka sehingga aku tak mempunyi teman. Temanku di kampus hanyalah Krystal, adikku. Biarlah, aku menyukai itu. Baru saja aku akan duduk dikursi, mataku menagkap hal yang sama seperti tadi pagi hanya sedikit berbeda. Aku kembali mendapat note dan coklat, bukan setangkai mawar seperti tadi pagi.

_Coklat manis untuk ice princess._

Tulisan yang terdapat di note itu. Lagi-lagi ice princess. Siapa dia? Apa itu aku? Ah, aku tak peduli. Aku mengambil kedua benda itu dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

Pelajaran ekonomi, sungguh sangat membosankan, membuatku mengantuk. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku dimeja, membiarkan diriku terhanyut kealam mimpi.

Aku terbangun, kuedarkan pandanganku kesuluruh ruangan. Kelas sudah sepi, sepertinya kelas sudah usai. Lebih baik aku bergegas keluar ruangan, sebelum kelas ini dipakai oleh kelas lain. Gerakanku terhenti ketika meliahat sebuah note dan boneka teddy bear berwarna pink berada dimejaku.

_Boneka lucu untuk ice princess__._

Aku mendengus malas. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya dalam sehari aku mendapat hadiah dan julukan Ice princess. Kubuang boneka tersebut kesegala arah, aku tak peduli!

.

Waktu menujukkan pukul 13.15 masih ada waktu 30 menit lagi untuk kelas bahasa. Lebih baik aku menikmati vanillalatte ku di Coffe Shop ini sambil menunggu pukul 13.45. Tiba-tiba seorang _namja_ duduk begitu saja dihadapanku dan dia tersenyum kearahku.

"Pergi!" usirku dengan muka sedatar mungkin. Aku tak mau membuang tenagaku untuk berbicara dengan _namja_.

"Hei, santai. Aku hanya ingin berkenalan. Tapi kau selalu menolakku." ucapnya. Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku, tak mengerti. Selalu menolak? Bagaimana bisa? Aku yakin, baru pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya.

"Ya, aku selalu mengajakmu berkenalan. Melewati Krystal, melewati bunga, boneka, coklat dan note yang kau buang, Ice Princess." ucapnya seolah tau apa arti dari mimik mukaku. Aku terkejut mendengar ucapannya.

"Jadi kau orangnya. Mengapa kau memanggilku Ice princess? Kau pikir aku es batu?" tanyaku dingin. Tapi, entah mengapa dia malah tertawa. Apakah itu lucu?

"Aku tidak tahu namamu. Makanya aku memanggilmu Ice princess, karena wajahmu sangat cantik seperti putri, tapi sikapmu sangat dingin pada semua orang apalagi _namja_ sepertiku."

Aku beranjak pergi, aku malas harus berurusan dengan _namja_. Baru saja aku ingin melangkah pergi, sebuah lengan kekar memegang tanganku, menghalangiku untuk pergi dari tempat ini. Tentu saja lengan kekar _namja_ tadi.

"Kita belum berkenalan, dan kau akan pergi?" ucapnya. Aku tak menjawab dan menepis lengan kekarnya yang menghalangi langkahku kemudian melanjutkan langkahku yang tertunda.

"Ah, mengapa untuk berkenalan denganmu begitu sulit? Bagaimana aku bisa mendekatimu? Aish.. tapi aku tak akan pernah menyerah, Ice Princess!"

.

Beberapa minggu ini aku lewati dengan banyak gangguan. Ya, gangguan. Gangguan dari seorang _namja_ yang bahkan namanya saja tak kuketahui dan aku juga tak mau tahu. Dia terus mengikuti kemana aku pergi, kecuali toilet tentunya. Apakah ia tak bosan terus mengikutiku hanya untuk sekedar berkenalan? Sudahlah, aku tak peduli, lebih baik aku bergegas kekelas. Tapi aneh, dia tak mengikutiku hari ini. Tapi bukankah itu hal bagus? Akhirnya aku bisa bernafas lega. Tapi sepertinya semua itu hanya harapan saja, ketika kulihat dia sedang duduk di kursiku. Dia melambaikan tangannya dengan _gummy smile_ yang menghiasi wajahnya. Aku tak membalasnya. Aku lebih memilih diam, berpura-pura tak melihatnya kemudian duduk di kursi yang lain. Tapi semua itu sia-sia, jika pada kenyataannya dia yang datang menghampiriku.

"Ice princess, mengapa kau tak membalas senyumanku?" tanyanya. Aku tak menanggapinya, berharap ia bosan karena selalu ku acuhkan.

"Ah, sudahlah. Ice princess, kudengar kau pandai dance, ya? Kulihat tadi ada pengumuman lomba dance dikampus ini." ah, ia memang pantang menyerah. Tunggu! Dance? Sangat menarik.

"Sepertinya kau tertarik, Ice princess. Bagaimana kalau kita taruhan saja? Jika kau menang, aku akan mengikuti apapun kemauanmu. Tapi jika aku yang menang, kau yang harus mengikuti apapun kemauanku. Bagaimana?" sepertinya itu ide bagus, dengan cara itu aku akan memintanya menjauhiku. Tentunya aku akan menang. Dia tidak mungkin menang, lihat saja penampilannya, tak modis, sangat nampak jika dia tidak bisa dance.

"Okay, deal!"

.

Hari perlombaan pun tiba, dan betapa terkejutnya aku melihat _namja_ itu dance, aku tak menyangka dancenya bahkan lebih hebat dariku. Ah, aku tak boleh pesimis, aku pasti menang! Semua peserta berkumpul di backstage dengan wajah harap-harap cemas, berbeda dengan ku yang masih dengan ekspressi stay cool ketika MC mengumuman peserta yang masuk final. Aku tersenyum ketika namaku disebut. Aku sungguh senang, aku tak tahu siapa yang akan menjadi lawanku untuk final. Tentu saja, karena aku tak pernah bersosialisasi dan aku pun tak peduli! Toh, yang penting aku masuk final. Kulihat wajah peserta yang lain nampak kecewa dan ada beberapa yang sampai menangis. Sungguh berlebihan, menurutku. Tapi tunggu dulu? Mana _namja_ itu? Kenapa ia menghilang? Ah, sepertinya dia malu karena dia kalah. Jessica jung, hidupmu akan kembali normal. Ya, kembali normal.

Aku berdiri diatas panggung, menunggu lawanku yang belum muncul. Ya, kami akan battle dance di atas panggung dan akan dinilai oleh para juri untuk menentukan siapa juaranya. Aku terkejut ketika _namja_ itu naik keatas panggung? Untuk apa dia kesini?

"Battle dance dimulai." Aku semakin terkejut mendengar perkataan MC itu. Jadi... jadi... lawanku adalah dia? Jadi dia juga masuk ke final? Kulihat dia tersenyum, menunjukkan senyum _gummy smile_-nya. Ah, aku benci ini semua. Kami pun memulai battle. Aku mengerahkan semua tenagaku untuk menunjukkan dance-dance andalanku. Tapi kulihat _namja_ itu melakukan dance yang menguras tenaga –bagiku- dengan santai, bahkan dia dapat melakukan dance yang belum aku kuasai. Aku semakin frustasi dibuatnya, aku tak menyangka kemampuan dance-nya jauh diatasku. Ah, Jessica _babo_! Ini salahku karena melihatnya dari penampilan saja. Dan benar saja, juri memilihnya sebagai juara dan disambut oleh riuh tepuk tangan para penonton yang tak lain adalah mahasiswa Seoul university.

Kuhentakkan kakiku ke lantai, meluapkan kekesalanku pada lantai keramik.

"Kau akan tepati janjimu kan, Ice princess?" suara itu menghentikkan kegiatanku. Aku membalikkan badan, dan kini dihadapanku terdapat seorang namja yang membuatku kalah.

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir aku ini pembual?" tanyaku ketus. Dia hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum simpul. Sungguh aku heran dengan namja ini, ia selalu kebal dengan ucapan dan tingkahlaku ku yang dingin dan ketus. Apakah ia tak bosan?

"Baiklah. Aku ingin kita berkenalan." aku tersenyum sinis mendengar kemauannya. Jadi hanya itu? mudah sekali.

"_Ne_, Jessica jung _imnida_." ucapku tanpa memandang kearahnya. Tiba-tiba dia meraih lenganku, membuat pandanganku tertuju padanya.

"Eunhyuk _imnida_."

"Sudah selesai? Kalau begitu aku pergi."

Aku berlalu meninggalkannya tanpa persetujuan dari… dari… aku lupa namanya. Ah, _whatever_. Aku bosan meladeni _namja_ itu. Setidaknya aku telah memenuhi kemauannya dan itu berarti aku terbebas dari parasit pengganggu itu.

.

.

Mentari bersinar terik, membuat cuaca sianghari ini semakin panas. Beruntung pada saat ini aku berada di Coffe Shop langgananku yang full AC, sehingga aku terhindar dari panas yang menyiksa tubuh. Kuedarkan pandanganku keseluruh ruangan, Coffe Shop ini nampak sangat ramai dari biasanya, mungkin karena cuaca yang mendukung untuk menikmati coffe ice. pantas saja, sedari tadi, belum adaseorang pelayan pun yang menghampiriku, rupanya ini penyebabnya. Kulihat dari kejauhan, seorang pelayan berjalan kearahku, akhirnya datang juga pelayan. Sesampainya di mejaku, dia menanyakan pesananku.

"Vanilla latte dan ice Americano coffe." bukan aku yang menjawab, melainkan _namja_ pemilik _gummy smile_ itu. Tiba-tiba saja ia datang dan begitu saja duduk dihadapanku kemudian menjawab pesananku. Aku terkejut ketika dia menjawab vanilla latte. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Tanyaku heran.

"Apa? Ah, vanilla latte itu. Aku selalu memperhatikanmu tanpa sepengatahuanmu."

Aku tertegun mendengar ucapannya. Jadi, selama ini dia selalu memperhatikanku? Bahkan dia tahu minuman favoritku? Sebenarnya siapa dia?

"Sebenarnya siapa kau?" tanyaku menyelidik, dan seperti biasa, dia menanggapinya dengan _gummy smile_-nya itu.

"Aku? Aku Eunhyuk. Bukankah kita sudah berkenalan?" ah, _namja_ ini benar-benar _babo_! Sudahlah, untuk apa kau memikirkannya?

"Ada keperluan apa kau kemari?" tanyaku, lagi.

"Aku ingin kau membagikan brosur ini pada seluruh mahasiswa di Seoul university." ia menyodorkan tumpukan kertas brosur padaku.

"_Sirheo_! Bukankah aku sudah mengikuti kemauanmu kemarin?"

"Hei, perjanjian itu tidak menyebutkan satu kali keinginan bukan? Jadi aku bisa memintanya kapan saja?" benarkah? Aku coba mengingat kembali apa yang dikatakannya.

"_Jika kau menang, aku akan mengikuti apapun kemauanmu, tapi jika akuyang menang, kau harus mengikuti apapun kemauanku.__"_

Shit! Aku harus mengikuti kemauannya tanpa batas? Uh, mengapa kau begitu bodoh, Jessica Jung? Kulirik _namja gummy smile_ itu, ia masih menunggu jawabanku.

"Arrgghh, _ne_." ucapku kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Aku sangat membenci jika harus berbincang dengan mereka, terutama _namja_. Bahkan selama ini aku sudah berusaha mati-matian agar _lose contact_ dengan mereka. Tapi sepertinya perjuanganku harus sia-sia dalam sehari karena _namja nappeun_ ini. Dasar evil!

.

.

"Heh! Ambilah brosur ini! _Ppali_!" ucapku.

Dan seperti yang kuduga sebelumnya, mereka menatapku aneh dan menolak brosurku. Aneh memang jika _yeoja_ antisosial sepertiku tiba-tiba datang kepada mereka dan menyuguhkan brosur dengan tampang datar tentunya. Dalam waktu tiga jam, brosur ini hanya berkurang beberapa lembar saja. Huh! Ingin rasanya aku membuang brosur ini dan bilang pada _namja __g__ummy smile_ itu jika tugasku sudah selesai, tapi aku tak mau jadi pecundang. Sudahlah, lebih baik membeli minum terlebih dahulu. Aku benar-benar haus saat ini.

Aku segera meminum Ice vanilla latte ku yang baru saja datang dengan rakus. Aku takpeduli apa perkataan orang mengenai etika saat ini, yang terpenting dahagaku hilang. Uh, lega rasanya ketika rasa haus itu lenyap, baru kali ini aku merasakan kebahagiaan yang luar biasa ketika meminum ice vanilla latte. Tapi kebahagiaan luar biasa itu hilang ketika _namja Gummy smile_ itu duduk dihadapanku. Untuk apa dia kemari? Apa dia ingin meledekku?

"_Aigoo_.. brosurnya masih sebanyak ini?" see? Dia meledekku.

"Kau harus tersenyum dan ramah, Sica." ucapnya. Aku terkejut mendenngar ia memanggilku Sica. Hanya satu orang yang memanggilku seperti itu, Donghae.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu!"

"_Mi_-_mianhae_." apa? Dia mengatakan kata maaf? Aneh. baru kali ini ucapan dinginku mempan kepadanya. Tapi biarlah.

Aku pandangi tumpukan brosur yang tersaji di depan mataku. Aku tak mengerti mengapa semua orang menolak brosur ini. Apakah brosur ini jelek? Tidak. Menurutku, brosur ini sangat bagus. Apalagi grafity nya keren. Lalu kenapa?

"Kau harus tersenyum dan ramah kepada mereka, Ice princess." ucapannya membuat aku mengalihkan pandanganku kepadanya. Ia lagi-lagi tersenyum, menunjukkan _gummy smile_-nya kemudian beranjak dari duduknya dan berlalu begitu saja.

Aku terdiam, masih mencerna kata-katanya. Tersenyum? Ramah? Merepotkan saja! Untuk apa aku tersenyum ramah pada mereka, aku yakin mereka adalah pendusta. Semua orang sama, tak ada orang yang benar-benar tulus kecuali keluargaku tentunya. Ah, sudah sore, aku harus bergegas membagikan brosur ini lagi, aku tak mau besok melakukan hal memalukan seperti ini lagi.

Sang rembualan menjadi sumber cahaya kala malam datang. Sekilas kupandangi rasi bintang yang menghiasi langit malam hari ini setelahnya kubuang wajahku dari jendela. Aku tak mau melihat alam lagi, apalagi menyambutya seperti dulu. Itu hanya mengingatkanku pada sosok Jessica Jung yang dulu. Jessica Jung yang masih polos, Jessica Jung yang selalu menyambut alam dibalkon kamarnnya, Jessica Jung yang selalu tersenyum dan bersikap ramah pada semua orang sekalipun orang itu tidak ia kenal.

Aku benci aku yang dulu. Aku yang dulu adalah Jessica yang lemah, baik dan mudah tertipu dengan topeng milik mereka. Kau tahu Donghae? Kau membuka mataku dan membuatku menyadari betapa munafiknya dunia ini. kualihkan pandanganku menuju meja yang berisi tumpukan brosur, brosur yang membuatku menatap bahkan berbincang dengan mereka. Sungguh memuakkan! Kuambil selembar brosur dan melihatnya lekat-lekat. Apa yang salah dari brosur ini sehingga mereka menolaknya? Brosur ini sangat keren. Lalu apa yang salah?

"_Kau harus tersenyum dan ramah kepada mereka Ice princess__."_

Ucapan _namja gummy smile_ itu, tiba-tiba saja terlintas diotakku. Apakah aku harus melakukan itu semua? Tersenyum? Ramah?

.

.

"_Annyeong_. Kau mau lihat brosur ini?" ucapku dengan senyuman semanis mungkin. Berharap _yeoja_ yang sebelumnya menolak brosur ini, mau menerimanya. Jujur saja, aku benar-benar lelah, hari sudah beranjak siang tapi tak satupun orang yang mau menerima brosur ini. Ia memandangku heran. Ah, sepertinya kau akan gagal lagi! Sesaat kemudian, yeoja itu tersenyum dan mengambil brosur yang ada digenggamanku. Aku tersenyum sumringah, aku benar-benar senang. Aku pun memeluk _yeoja_ itu dan berkali-kali mengucapkan terimakasih. Aku lepaskan pelukanku dan kulihat wajahnya yang kini tersenyum senang.

"_Ne_, _cheonma_.. Aku lebih suka kau seperti ini, Jess." ucapnya dengan menyunggingkan senyum yang menurutku sangat manis. Aku terkejut melihat reaksinya dan mendengar ucapannya. Ia tersenyum ramah? Baru kali ini aku mendapatkan senyum ramah dari orang yang bahkan tidak kukenal setelah tiga tahun lamanya. Dan 'Jess'. Ia mengenalku? Oh, menyesal aku selama ini menjauhi mereka. mereka sungguh baik padaku walaupun aku sudah bersikap dingin pada siapapun itu. Kupeluk lagi _yeoja_ itu, aku sungguh bahagia.

Aku kembali membagikan brosur ini setelah sebelumnya berkenalan dengan _yeoja_ yang membuatku menyesal karena bersikap dingin, Yuri. Ya, sepertinya aku akan berteman baik dengannya. Senyum sumringah dan keramahan tak luput ketika aku membagikan brosur ini. Dan mereka menerima brosurku, bahkan mereka membalas senyumku dan memanggil namaku. Aku sungguh bahagia, sangat bahagia. Aku tak menyangka mereka benar-benar baik meskipun selama ini kau bersikap dingin. Oh, Tuhan, terimakasih telah membuka mataku dan meruntuhkan hatiku yang beku. Terimakasih.

Aku berbalik ketika sebuah tangan menepuk bahuku, dan kudapati Krystal tengah tersenyum. Senyum tidak biasa, senyum yang sudah lama tak kulihat, senyum bahagia.

"_Eonni_, aku sudah lama tak melihatmu seperti ini. Terimakasih sudah kembali menjadi _eonni_-ku yang dulu." ucap Krystal sambil memelukku. Aku tak menyangka jika sikap dingin itu juga berimbas pada adikku. Memang selama ini aku selalu bersikap dingin pada semua orang, terkecuali adikku tentunya. Aku benar-benar tak menyangka. Kurasakan bahuku sudah mulai basah. Krystal... dia menangis? Tuhan, apa yang ku perbuat selama ini? Aku hanya mementingkan diriku sendiri tanpa peduli perasaan adikku. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah.

"_Mianhe_, Krystal-_ah_." ucapku. Tanpa kusadari, air mataku turun membasahi pipi dan bahu Krystal.

Saat ini kami tengah duduk disebuah taman yang tak jauh dari Seoul University, tentunya setelah brosur itu telah habis. Suasana taman ini begitu nyaman, dedaunan berserakan ditanah. Mungkin bagi beberapa orang taman ini terlihat seperti sampah, lihat saja ditaman ini tidak banyak orang berkunjung. Tapi bagiku, dedaunan itu menambah kesan alami bagi taman ini.

"Apa Eunhyuk yang membuat _eonni_ melakukan itu?" pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Krystal membuat aku mengalihkan perhatianku padanya. Aku menautkan sebelah alisku mengingat nama yang disebutkan oleh Krystal. Eunhyuk? Siapa dia?

"Ah, _eonni_.. masa kau masih tidak ingat namanya? Eunhyuk! Dia yang ingin aku kenalkan itu. katanya kau sudah berkenalan dengannya di Coffe Shop?" ucap Krystal, ketika melihat ekspressiku yang nampak berfikir. Ah, _namja gummy smile_ itu. Aku memang tak mengingat namanya dan aku tak peduli.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" tanyaku menyelidik. Tiba-tiba Krystal tersenyum. Apa ada yang salah dengan pertanyaanku?

"Aku tadi melihat dia sedang memperhatikan Eonni saat membagikan brosur dari balik pohon sambil tersenyum. Jadi kupikir dia yang membuat eonni membagikan brosur. Wah _eonni_, sepertinya dia menyukaimu." goda krystal, dan aku menyambutnya dengan desahan sebal.

.

Aku berjalan menuju kelas sejarah dengan langkah yang mantap. Aku menyapa setiap orang yang kutemui dan mereka berbalik menyapaku. Entah mengapa, hari ini terasa begitu istimewa, bahkan mood kuuntuk belajar pun meningkat.

"Jess, kita ke kelas bersama, _ne_?" ajak Yuri yang tiba-tiba saja datang dan menggenggam tanganku. Ia tersenyum tulus, senyum yang sangat kusuka. Tapi tunggu dulu! Ke kelas? bersama?

"Apakah kau ada kelas sejarah hari ini?"

"Kita satu jurusan, Jess." aku terkejut mendengar penjelasannya. Ah, _babo_! Aku bahkan tak tahu jika ia adalah teman sekelasku. Salahkan sikap acuhku, sehingga aku tak tahu siapa saja teman sekelasku, bahkan aku tak tahu wajah-wajah mereka.

"_Mian_." sesalku. Ia menanggapinya dengan tersenyum tulus, kemudian merangkulku dan mengangguk. Pertanda jika ia memaafkanku. Aku beruntung mengenalnya, ia sangat baik.

Kami berjalan diantara keramaian para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi Seoul university dengan tangan yang saling bertautan. Mereka menatap kami heran tapi kemudian mereka tersenyum, senyum tulus. Mataku membesar kala kami sampai dikelas, bukan karena banyak _namja_ ataupun kami salah masuk kelas. Tapi karena _namja gummy smile_ itu tengah duduk dikursiku, dan melambaikan tangan kearahku. Aku mendesah malas. Kudengar Yuri tengah tertawa geli, kemudian berlari meninggalkanku. Aish.. _yeoja_ itu! kini _namja gummy smile_ itu berjalan menuju kearahku.

"Apa yang kau mau?" tanyaku to the point.

"Ice princess, memang pantas untukmu." dia tertawa dan aku mendecih.

"Aku ingin kau mengantarku ke Namsan Tower." Aku berfikir sejenak mendengar ucapannya. Jujur, semenjak kejadian itu, aku tak mau pergi bersama _namja_. Itu membuatku teringat akan _namja nappeun_ itu, dan aku benci itu!

"Please, ice princess. Aku baru pindah ke Seoul, jadi aku butuh orang untuk penunjuk jalan, _ne_? Aku tunggu di halte bus jam 8 malam! Bye." ia meninggalkanku begitu saja tanpa menunggu jawabanku. Aish.. benar-benar.

.

.

Kini kami sampai di Namsan Tower. Pemandangan pada malam hari disini sangat indah. Pohon-pohon berjejer rapih disisi jalan menuju Namsan Tower, membuat suasana romantis sangat ketara. Ditambah angin musim panas yang hari ini berhembus kencang, membuat helaian daun jatuh berguguran. Aku terpukau dibuatnya, sungguh pemandangan yang sudah lama tak kujumpa. Ya, semenjak kejadian itu, aku tak pernah pergi ketempat wisata manapun, apalagi tempat yang berbauromantis seperti ini, membuat luka hatiku kembali terbuka.

Seperti saat ini, aku masih terdiam menikmati pemandangan menakjubkan yang disuguhkan dengan memori yang berjalan mundur ketika aku bersama namja nappeun itu. Luka hatiku perlahan-lahan terbuka, tapi ku coba untuk tetap bertahan melawan rasa perih yang mulai timbul. Kurasakan sebuah tangan menggenggamku dan membawaku berlari ketengah-tengah dedaunan berjatuhan.

"Sambutlah alam, dan rasakan. Maka hatimu akan terasa baik." ucap _namja gummy smile_ itu. Ia telah melepaskan genggamannya dan kini ia tengah berdiri dan merentangkan kedua tangannya dan menutup matanya. Membiarkan angin yang membawa helaian daun mengenai tubuhnya. Kupandangi wajahnya lekat-lekat.. dan aku baru menyadari jika ia tampan. Rambutnya bergerak bebas kesana kemari, membuat pesonanya semakin menyala.

"Jangan lihat aku! Cobalah!" ucapnya dengan mata yang masih tertutup. Ah, apa-apaan aku ini? terus memandang wajahnya. Ani.. aku tidak mungkin terpesona padanya! Tidak. itu tidak mungkin dan tidak akan pernah terjadi! Kugeleng-gelengkan kepalaku, mencoba menyadarkan diri dari pesona namja gummy smile itu. Ya kuakui aku terpesona padanya untuk kali ini. Hanya untuk kali ini saja! Tapi... mengapa ia bisa tahu jika aku melihatnya? Matanya saja masih tertutup. Apa dia seorang cenayang?

Tapi... aku tak mau melakukan itu! aku tak mau menyambut alam! Aku benci itu!

"Lakukanlah! Ini kemauanku!" ucap _namja gummy_ itu tanpa merubah posisinya.

"_Sirheo_!" Ucapku dingin.

"Pembual!" ucapnya dengan mata yang masih tertutup.

"Kau menyebutku apa?" Ucapku dengan volume yang naik beberapa oktaf.

"Itu pantas untukmu, karena kau melanggar janjimu." hatiku mencelos mendengar ucapannya. Bahkan ia mengucapkan itu dengan santai tanpa merubah posisinya. Menyebalkan!

Perlahan aku merentangkan tanganku dan menutup mataku dengan ragu. Kurasakan kelopak daun mengenai wajahku, tapi... biarlah! Aku masih ingin menikmati suasana saat ini. Hembusan angin menerpa surai brown milikku yang menjuntai bebas. Hatiku terasa sangat nyaman, membuatku lupa akan luka yang tadi kurasakan. Ku tarik sudut bibirku, membentuk lengkungan senyuman manis yang baru-baru ini kutunjukkan. Kurasa hatiku yang beku ini telah mulai mencair sedikit-demi sedikit. Kubuka kelopak mataku dengan perlahan, senyum masih terpatri jelas diwajahku. Tapi, senyuman itu luntur ketika hal yang pertama kali kulihat adalah namja gummy smile itu yang kini tengah berdiri tepat dihadapanku. Sesungguhnya aku berharap hal yang pertama kulihat ketika membuka mata adalah dedauan yang berterbangan, tapi mengapa namja gummy smile itu lagi? Hah.. Aku bosan melihat wajahnya, apalagi senyum _gummy_-nya itu.

"_Wae_?" Tanyanya. Mungkin ia heran melihat ekspresiku yang tiba-tiba saja berubah.

"_Ani_. _Kajja_!"

.

Kami sampai dipuncak Namsan tower, pemandangan yang disuguhkan memang indah, tapi bagiku tak seindah tadi. Dari puncak sini, terllihat lampu-lampu kota Seoul yang menakjubkan. Banyak pengunjung tower yangterkagum-kagum akan keindahannya. Tapi aku lebih menyukai pemandangan alami seperti tadi. Kulihat namja gummy smile itu tengah menatap pemandangan dengan tatapan biasa, raut wajahnya pun tak berubah menjadi kagum atau sebagainya.

"Aku lebih suka pemandangan yang tadi, lebih alami." ucapannya memuatku terkejut. Bagimana seleranya bisa sama denganku?

"Sudahlah, ayo kita turun!" ajaknya. Dan yang aku lakukan adalah mengikutinya. Aku merasa seperti seorang budak yang mengikuti tuannya. Uh.. kapan semua ini akan berakhir?

Kami melewati jalan yang sebelumnya membuat kami terpukau. Tapi, kali ini berbeda, angin tak berhembus kencang, hanya ada hembusan lemah yang bahkan tak dapat menjatuhkan sahelai pun daun. Aku benar-benar kecewa. Sepertinya _namja gummy smile_ itupun sama kecewanya denganku, lihat saja wajahnya yang tiba-tiba berubah muramitu. Ia tiba-tiba tersenyum, kulihat arah pandangan matanya, matanya tertuju pada sekumpulan pengamen yang tengah mengamen menggunakan barang-barang bekas seperti ember, botol plastik dan sebagainya. Kasihan sekali mereka, tidak ada yang menonton.

_Namja gummy smile_ itu berjalan menuju arah mereka, meninggalkan aku yang masih terdiam mengamati pengamen itu. Benar-benar menyebalkan! Aku pun berlari mengejarnya. Ia menghampiri pengamen itu dan membisikkan sesuatu pada salah satu dari pengamen itu. Pengamen itu mengangguk, kemudian membisikkan pada temannya yanglain. Apa yang mereka bicarakan?. Tiba-tiba salah satu pengamen memukul embernya dan yang lain pun menyusul. Menimbulkan aransemen hip hop yang sangat menarik, sangat cocok digunakan untuk dance. Dan.. namja gummy smile itu bergerak mengikuti alunan music. Omo ! dia dance? Dipinggir jalan seperti ini? aisshh.. memalukan!

Sepertinya alunan music hip-hop dan dance namja gummy smile itu membuat banyak ornag tertarik melihatnya. Lihat saja, banyak sekali orang yang mengerumuni kita. Beruntung aku berada didepan, sehingga tak perlu berdesak-desakkan. Sebuah lengan kekar menarikku ketengah-tengah mereka, ya, lengan milik namja gummy smile itu, ia mengajakku untuk battle dance. Apa-apaan dia? Apakah dia sengaja ingin membuatku malu?

"_Agassi_! Menarilah. Kami ingin melihatnya. _Ppali_!" ucap salah seornag penonton yang berakibat memicu para penonton lainnya untuk menyuruhku menari. Bagaimana lagi? Dengan terpaksa aku dance. Riuh tepuk tangan mereka berikan kala aku memulai danceku, membuatku semakin bersemangat. Tepuk tangan itu membuatku melanjutkan battle danceku dengan enjoy tanpa rasa malu yang tadi kurasakan. Ini benar-benar menyenangkan!

.

.

Suara teriakan _eomma_ membuatku terbangun dari tidurku. Kurasakan tubuhku benar-benar letih akibat dance kemarin. Ah, sepertinya hari ini aku tidak berangkat kuliah dulu, aku benar-benar lelah. Sudahlah, lebih baik kulanjutkan saja tidurku. Baru saja kau akan terlelap, suara Krystal menarikku kembali menuju kesadaran penuh.

"_Eonni_, bangun Ppali! Bukankah kau ada kelas pagi hari ini?" Ucapnya dengan volume suara yang lumayan tinggi. Dia benar-benar pengganggu! Abaikan Jess. Abaikan. tapi sepertinya sugesti itu tidak akan mempan jika Krystal terus meneriakiku dan mengguncangkan tubuhku, membuat tubuhku terasa akan remuk.

"Aku tak berangkat, Krystal. Aku sangat lelah." ucapku lemah.

"_Omo_! _Eonni_, kau demam!" ucapnya ketika lengannya menyentuh dahiku.

.

"Krystal, apakah _eonni_-mu tak sekolah hari ini? Dia tak masuk kelasnya hari ini."

"Ah, Yuri _eonni_.. ya, _eonni_ sedang demam, jadi dia tak bisa masuk hari ini."

"_Omo_! Apakah parah?"

"_Ani_, hanya demam biasa."

"Aishhh.. aku harus menjenguknya. _Gomawo__,_ Krystal-_ah_."

.

.

Dingin. Itu yang kurasakan saat aku terbangun dari tidurku. Bukan tubuhku yang merasakannya, melainkan keningku. Kugerakkan tanganku kekeningku. Ah, kain basah ini penyebabnya! Kuletakkan kain itu dimeja yang letaknya tak jauh dari tempatku berbaring. Huh, badanku masih terasa lemas! Kuedarkan pandanganku keseluruh kamar, benar-benar sepi! Tiba-tiba pintu kamarku terbuka, sosok Yuri muncul dari balik pintu. Ia menatapku dengan sendu dengan wajahnya menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

"_Gwaenchanna_?" tanyanya sembari mendudukkan dirinya dikursi yang berada disisiku. Dia mengakhawatirkan aku? Baru kali ini ada orang yang mengkhawatirkan aku selain Krystal dan keluargaku..

"Yya.. Jess, mengapa kau menangis? Apa ada yang sakit? Katakan padaku!" Raut wajahnya yang khawatir membuat tangisku semakin pecah.

"_Babo_! Aku menangis karena terharu, bukan karena sakit! Kau tahu? Baru kali ini aku mempunyai teman dan sangat perhatian padaku! Aku benar-benar senang." ucapku dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dipipiku. Kulihat, Yuri tersenyum manis dan mulai menitikkan air mata sampai kemudian ia memelukku, memeluk tubuh yang masih terbaring lemah ditempat tidur. Aku membalas pelukannya, kurasakan kehangatan menjalar dihatiku. Nyaman, sangat nyaman. Apakah ini rasanya dipeluk oleh seorang teman? Jika iya, aku menyukainya. Sangat menyukainya.

Setelah sekian lama, kami melepaskan pelukan kami. Dan Yuri menghapus air mataku dengan sapu tangannya. Aku benar-benar bahagia! Sepertinya aku adalah orang yang paling beruntung karena mempunyai teman sepertinya. Bukan.. bukan teman, tapi sahabat. Ya, sahabat!

"Makanya kalau kencan jangan sampai larut malam!" teguran yang dilontarkan oleh Yuri membuatku terlonjak kaget. Kencan? Dari mana dia tahu kalau aku pergi? Tapi itu bukan kencan!

"Aku tahu dari Eunhyuk sendiri. Tadi dia mencarimu, dan aku memberitahunya kalau kau sakit. kau tahu? Tiba-tiba saja, wajahnya berubah menjadi khawatir! Dan kau tahu apa yang ia katakan saat itu?" Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Dia berkata 'ini pasti karena aku mengajaknya pergi ke Namsan tower sampai larut'. Dia mengatakan itu dengan wajah sedih. Waaahh.. sepertinya dia benar-benar menyukaimu, Jess!" menyukaiku? Itu tidak mungkin! Aku tak mau berhubungan dengan _namja_! Apalagi _namja gummy smile_ sepertinya! Oh.. _come on_,_ namja_ seperti Siwon Suju saja aku menolak. Apalagi _namja_ sepertinya? Aisshh.. mengapa aku jadi memikirkan hal itu?

"Kenapa diam? Kau memikirkan Eunhyuk, ya? Wah, sepertinya ada yang sedang jatuh cinta."

"_Ani_! Siapa yang sedang jatuh cinta? Aku tak mungkin jatuh cinta pada _namja_ seperti itu. Dan aku tidak memikirkannya, Kwon Yuri!" seketika Yuri tertawa. Sepertinya _yeoja_ ini senang sekali menggodaku. Benar-benar.

.

.

Sinar matahari perlahan mulai redup, digantikan oleh sinar yang dipancarkan oleh sang rembulan. Ya, kini hari telah berganti malam, Yuri sudah pulang sejak sore tadi. Cepatlah pulang yeoja pengganggu! Kau tahu? Aku benar-benar bosan disini. Sudah pastiaku bosan, dirumah ini hanya ada eomma yang tengah sibuk memasak makan malam.

**Pletak****!**

Siapa yang melempar batu kejendelaku malam-malam seperti ini? Apakah itu pencuri? _Omo_! _Eotteoke_?

**Pletak****!**

Lagi-lagi suara itu. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

**Pletak****!**

"Princess! Ice princess!"

Ice princess? _Namja gummy smile_! Aku berjalan dengan menuju jendela dengan kesal. Bagaimana tidak? _namja_ itu sudah membuatku ketakutan. Aku membuka jendelaku, dan benar saja, _namja_ itulah yang melempari kacaku dengan kerikil. Kulihat ia tengah berada didepan rumahku sambil tersenyum gummy kearahku. Aku memutar bola mataku, malas. Dia lagi.. dia lagi.. sepertinya ia gatal jika tidak menggangguku sehari saja.

"_Wae_?" tanyaku malas.

"Kau baik-baik saja, ice princess?"

"_Ne_." jawabku dingin seperti biasa. Dia terdiam, tumben sekali? Biasanya dia banyak bicara.

"Sudah selesai? Kalau begitu, aku mau tidur dulu." baru saja aku ingin menutup jendelaku, tapi sebuah suara membuatku mengurungkan niat itu. ya, tentu saja suara namja gummy smile itu. Ada apa lagi? Apakah dia ingin megucapkan kemauannya lagi? Dasar.

"_Ige_." sia melemparkan sebuket bunga tepat dihadapanku, refleks aku menangkap bunga itu.

"Semoga bunga itu dapat membuatmu cepat sembuh. Jika kau sakit, tak ada yang bisa kusuruh." Kemudian ia berlari meninggalkan rumahku. Apa? 'Kusuruh'? Dia pikir aku ini pembantunya? Tapi... bunga ini? Bunga krisan putih? Ini kan bunga kesukaanku. Bagiamana ia bisa tahu? Sudahlah.. mungkin hanya kebetulan.

.

Seperti biasa, kuhabiskan waktu luangku sebelum kuliah untuk datang ke Coffe Shop ini dan menikmati secangkir vanilla latte. Baru saja dua hari aku takmenikmati vanilla latte, tapi rasanya aku sudah sangat-sangat merindukannya. Huh! Ini semua karena aku sakit. Aku merasa suasana sedikit berbeda disini tapi apa? Coffe shop ini? Tidak, Coffe shop ini tidak berubah sedikit pun. Pelayan? Tidak, mereka masih sama seperti kemarin. Lalu apa? Aku terdiam, memikirkan sesuatu yang saat ini mengganjal dihatiku. Ah, namja itu! namja gummy smile itu! Biasanya dia selalu mengganggu ketenanganku, tapi sejak dua hari yang lalu dia bahakan tidakmenunjukkan batang hidungnya didepanku. Aneh? Tapi biarlah. Mungkin ia sudah lelah.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kelas ekonomi, kelas yang selalu membuatku mengantuk. Sebenarnya aku malas untuk masuk ke kelas ekonomi, tapi jika aku tidak masuk apa yang akan kulakukan? Vanill latte lagi? Uh, tidak. Perutku sudah tak mampu untuk menampung makanan atau minuman lagi. Jika saja Yuri tidak izin karena ada urusan keluarga, mungkin saat ini aku tengah menghasutnya untuk bolos dan pergi bersama. Sudahlah, lupakan.. aku pasrah, toh aku akan tidur nantinya.

Baru dua puluh menit aku mendengarkan penjabaran dosen, tapi kantuk sudah menyerangku. Kelopak mataku semakin berat untuk tetap terjaga, dan akhirnya aku pun terlelap. Dering suara handphone menarikku dari alam mimpi, kubuka kelopak mataku secara paksa. Suara handphone siapa? Uh.. mengganggu saja! Mataku membualat kala melihat namja gummy smile itu tengah menelfon. Bagaimana ia bisa kemari? Ini kan... aisshh, pantas saja ia berani kemari. Rupanya kelas sudah kosong.

"Ah, _mianhae_ mengganggu tidurmu Ice princess."

"Mau apa kau kesini?"

"Kau dingin sekali padaku."

"Tak usah basa-basi, jawab saja."

"Aku hanya ingin melihat kau sudah benar-benar sehat ya, Ice princess? Lihat, kau sudah bisa marah." Ia tertawa. _Namja_ ini.. ia tak pernah marah padaku. Padahal aku selalu bersikap dingin padanya.

"_Mianhae_, Ice princess, aku telah membuatmu sakit. _Jeongmal mianhae_." _m__ian_? Ia meminta maaf padaku? Ini adalah kali kedua ia meminta maaf padaku.

"_Ne_, lagi pula ini salahku karena tak menggunakan mantel."

Aku segera pergi meninggalkan namja itu. Aku bosan melihanya terus berada disampingku.

"Ice princess! Besok kau antar aku lagi, _ne_? Tenang saja, besok kita pergi siang hari." teriaknya membuat langkahku terhenti.

"Apa kau tak bosan terus melihat wajahku setiap hari? Aku saja bosan melihatmu!" akhirnya aku mengucapkan kata yang selama ini aku tahan. Kata-kata yang CUKUP menyakitkan, menurutku. Tapi, seperti biasa, dia hanya menaggapinya dengan senyuman seperti biasanya. Huh! Apakah dia psycho?

.

.

**Tok..****tok..****tok****..**

Suara ketukan pintu menggema diseluruh penjuru rumah ini. Aku berjalan dengan malas menuju sumber suara.

"_Annyeong_, Ice princess." sapa _namja gummy_ itu yang tak lain adalah si pengetuk pintu yang mengganggu hari liburku.

"Ada keperluan apa kau kemari? Dan... dari mana kau tahu alamat rumahku?" tanyaku menyelidik.

"_Aigoo_! Apakah kau lupa jika kita ada janji siang ini? dan bukankah aku sudah mengatakan jika kau telah mengawasimu selama ini, jadi aku tahu apapun tentangmu, Ice princess." Aku mendesah sebal mendengar ucapannya. Janji? Ah, yang kemarin itu..

"Yasudah, kau tunggu saja. Aku mau ganti baju dulu." aku segera masuk kedalam rumah tanpa mempersilahkan namja itu untuk masuk kedalam rumahku. Siapa peduli?

Yosh! Dress Ok! Rambut Ok! Make up? Uh, natural sepertinya jauh lebih Ok! Yap, aku sudahh siap. Aku bergegas keluar dari kamar. Kulihat punggung namja yang masih setia menungguku diluar. Benar-benar pantang menyerah..

**Ceklek..**

Suara decitan pintu terdengar kala aku membukannya. Menedengar itu, raflek namja gummy itu menoleh kearahku. Dia terdiam, matanya terus menatap diriku secara intens.

"Apakah ada yang salah dengan penampilanku?" tanyaku khawatir. Bagiaman tidak? Dia terus melihatku dengan intens tanpa berkedip!

"_A_-_ani_.. _kajja_!" ajaknya. Aku mengengguk dan segera mengikuti langkahnya.

.

Aku terus berjalan mengikutinya, tanpa tahu dia akan membawaku kemana. Tapi, entah mengapa aku percaya padanya. Kami terus melangkah diantara puluhan orang yang terus memandang kami dengan tatapan iri. Iri? Aneh. aku tak mengerti mengapa mereka mentap kami seperti itu. Dia menghentikan langkahnya di sebuah halte bus, dan otomatis, aku pun ikut berhenti.

Dan disinilah kami saat ini.. berdiri didepan tempat yang kuketahui adalah sebuah sauna. Untuk apa dia membawaku kemari? Apakah tidak ada tempat yang jauh lebih baik?

"_Are you kidding me_?" ucapku sinis. Kulirik namja gummy yang tepat berada di sebelahku, dia tengah tersenyum suumringah memperlihatkan gummynya.

"_C__ome on_!" Dia berlari menuju sauna itu dengan menarik lenganku. Aku ikut berlari dibelakanganya dengan ekspressi terkejut yang jelas-jelas terpampang.

.

Kami duduk ditempat yang takmenjadi pusat keramaian orang-orang yang berada disauna. Tentunya ini atas kemauanku. Percuma saja aku bersolek jika pada akhirnya aku pun harus menanggalkan dress cantik milikku dengan sebuah baju khusus yang digunakan disauna. Huh! Sebenarnya apa maksudnya mengajakku kemari?

"_Yya_! Kau! Bawalah _yeojachingu_-mu kemari. Jangan berduaan saja! Ayo bergabung bersama kami!" ajak seorang _ajhumma_ yang tentu membuatku sangat terkejut. _Yeojachingu_?

"_Ne_, _ajhumma_. Princess, _Kajja_!" Lagi, dia menarik lenganku tiba-tiba, otomatis aku pun harus mengikutinya.

.

Dan disinilah aku, berdiri ditengah-tengah kerumunan orang-orang karena kekalahanku dalam permainan. Aku menunggu hukuman yang akan mereka berikan padaku.

"_Agassi_, bernyanyilah!" Ucap salah satu peserta yang diikuti anggukan para peserta yang lain termasuk namja gummy itu. Apa? Menyanyi? Aku tak bisa. Lebih baik aku dance.

"Ice princess, kau pasti bisa!" teriak _namja gummy_ itu. Membuat semua orang ikut menyemangatiku. Mau bagaimana lagi? Kutarik nafas dalam-dalam, dan aku pun mulai menyanyikan lagu Lonely 2ne1.

Semua orang tampak menikmati suaraku, membuatku semakin percaya diri untuk menyanyi. Namja gummy itu nampak tersenyum kearahku, yang entah mengapa membuatku sedikit salah tingkah karenanya. Semua orang bertepuk tangan saat aku selesai bernanyanyi, dan memberikan pujian padaku, itu berhasil membuatku merasa malu. Aku kembali duduk ditempatku dan kami pun memulai permainan itu kembali.

.

"Aku tak tahu jika kau pandai bernyanyi." Ucap namja gummy itu ketika aku sudah berada didepan rumahku. Ya, kami sudah pulang dari sauna dan dia mengantarku sampai kerumah.

"Aku juga tak tahu. Sudahlah. Aku masuk." Ucapku. Aku berbalik menuju rumahku.

"Kuharap kebahagiaanmu tak hanya untuk hari ini, hari-hari selanjutnya kau juga harus bahagia sepeti tadi, tertawa lepas seperti tadi." Langkahku terhenti mendengar ucapannya. Reflek kutolehkan kepalaku kapadanya, dan dia membalasnya dengan senyuman yang benar-benar manis sampai kemudian ia berlalu pergi. Segera kugelengkan kepalaku, mengenyahkan pikiran tentneg senyuman manis itu. Namun, aku kembali terdiam kala mengigat ucapannya. Bahagia?

.

Matahari masih ragu menampakkan dirinya, tapi aku sudah disibukkan dengan berbagai materi yang akan digunakan untuk kuis nanti. Ya, tidak seperti biasanya aku bernagkat sepagi ini. Sejujurnya, aku juga malas berangkat sepagi ini. Tapi mengingat jika hari ini ada kuis pelajaran ekonomi, jadi terpaksa aku harus berangkat pagi unutk belajar diperpustakaan. Tentu saja aku belajar diperpustakaan, karena.. you know what? yeah, buku ekonomiku kosong, tak ada goresan tinta sedikitpun. Huh! Salahkan penjelasan dosen yang selalu membuatku tertidur!

Kini aku berada di persputakaan yang sangat sepi, hanya sekitar tiga mahasiswa yang berada disini selain aku. Didepan mataku sudah terdapat tiga buku ekonmi yang menumpuk. Malas semakin menyerangku, menggoyahkan niatku untuk belajar sungguh-sungguh. Tapi, mengingat kembali nilai ekonomiku yang sangat 'istimewa' membuat rasa malas itu lenyap seketika.

.

"Jess!" ucap seseorang pelan. Sangat pelan, sampai-sampai hanya aku yang dapat mendengarnya. Kualihkan pandnaganku dari buku yang sedari tadi menyita perhatianku.

"Yuri? _Wae_?" tanyaku sama pelannya.

"Ayo! Kelas ekonomi akan mulai sebentar lagi." ucapnya membuat mataku terbelalak. Sebentar lagi?

"Bukankah ini masih pagi?" Tanyaku yang disambut dengan pukulan yang mendarat tepat dikepalaku.

"_Appo_.." Rintihku

"_Yya_! Sekarang sudah jam 11!" Ucapan yuri membuatku terkejut. Jam 11? Bahkan aku tak sadar jika sudah belajar selama berjam-jam lamanya. Segera kebersekan buku-buku itu dan meraih tasku yang tergeletak di meja. Kami pun segera meninggalkan perpustakkan menuju kelas ekonomi.

Kini aku dan Yuri tengah duduk dikantin, dimeja kami tersaji segelas jus alpukat dan secangkir vanilla latte. Raut wajahku tak berubah sejak kami keluar dari kelas ekonomi. Wajahku masih tertekuk sebal mengingat soal dari kuis tadi, sangat sulit! Hanya beberapa yang bisa aku jawab. Kulirik Yuri,dia sangat menikmati jus alpukatnya. Huh! Bahkan wajahnhya tak menunjukkan kesedihan sedikit pun. tentu saja! Dia kan pintar.. tak seperti aku. Aku segera berdiri dari dudukku, membuat Yuri menglihkanperhatiannya padaku.

"Mau kemana jess?" Tanyanya..

"_Molla_!" Jawabku sebal. Aku segera berlalu meninggalkannya yang tengah menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkahku. Tentu dia tahu apa penyebab perubahan sikapku.

Aku berjalan menuju toilet masih dengan wajah tertekuk. Aku terus berjalan dengan ekspressi sebal, aku tak peduli dengan wajahku yang nampak sangat jelek saat ini. Aku benar-benar kesal! Kesal karena tak bisa menjawab kuis itu. Ini semua karena seosangnim! Dia selalu membuatku mengantuk dengan penjelasannya yang seperti mendongeng itu!

Aku masuk kedalam toilet dan nampak beberapa pintu toilet yang nampak kosong. aku membuak salah satu pintu dan….

.

.

.

**BYURRRR.**

Tubuhku basah kuyup, begitu aku membuka salah satu pintu toliet. Siapa yang melakukan semua ini?

"Hahahahaha!" suara tawa menggema diseluruh penjuru toilet, tak hanya suara satu orang, tapi lebih..

Dan benar saja, munculah tiga orang _yeoja_ yang tidak kukenal tengah melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Jadi mereka orangnya?

"Apa maksud kalian melakukan ini?" tanyaku dingin, kedua tanganku terkepal menahan amarah. Aku harus menjaga emosiku, jangan sampai emosi ini membuatku melakukan hal buruk pada mereka yang akan membuatku di D.O.

"Hahaha, kami hanya ingin memberimu pelajaran, nona Jung." ucap salah seorang yeoja.

"Pelajaran?"

"Ya, pelajaran. Agar kau tak perlu memasang topeng baik itu lagi. Topeng baikmu itu membuatku kehilangan namjachinguku. Dia tertipu dengan topengbaikmu yang baru saja kau pasang itu nona Jung. maka itu, lepaskan! Dan jadilah nona Jung yang dingin seperti dulu!" teriaknya. Aku terkejut mendengar ucapannya. Topeng? Apakah dia pikir kebaikanku adalah topeng? Aku benar-benar sudah berubah, apakah aku salah?

"Ini bukan topeng. Aku benar-benar telah berubah!" tegasku.

"Tch. Berubah? _Yeoja_ sepertimu? Itu tidak mungkin! Aku tahu itu hanya topeng yang kau gunakan untuk menaklukan namja yang ada di Seoul university. _Chukkae_.. kau berhasil! tapi aku akan membuatmu membayar apa yang aku rasakan akibat topeng bususkmu!" Teriak yeoja itu.

Mereka bertiga segera menarikku secara paksa. Aku mengerahkan seluruh tengaku agar terlepas dari jeratan mereka, tapi sayang, kekutanku tak sebanding dengan kekuatan mereka. Mereka terus menarik tubuhku secara paksa, sampai kemudian mereka menghempaskan tubuhku kedalam sebuah toilet, membuatku tersungkur kemudian mengunci pintu itu, membiarkan aku terjebak diadalam toilet yang dingin dnegan tubuh basah kuyup.

"Buka!" teriakku dengan tangan yang terus mengetuk pintu toilet yang terkunci.

"Hahaha! Selamat bermalam disini, nona Jung!" ucap yroja yang tadi meneriaki aku, aku masih ingat betul suaranya. Kemudian kudengar suara hentakan sepatu yang perlahan menjauh, ya.. mereka telah pergi tanpa menghiaruakan aku yang masih terus berteriak.

"BUKAAA!" teriakku, untuk kesekian kalinya. Tapi nihil, tak ada yang mendengar. Ini salahku memilih toilet yang berada dilantai tiga. Toilet yang jarang didatangi oleh mahasiswa Seoul university karena terkenal angker.

.

Dingin. Itulah yang kurasakan saat ini, entah sudah berapa jam kau disini. Yang pasti saat ini hari telah menjelang malam, karena tak ada lagi sinar yang menembus celah yang ada di toilet ini. Aku benar-benar terjebak, handphoneku mati karena ikut terguyur bersama tubuhku. Perlahan pakaian dan rambutku mulai mengering, tapi tubuhku tetap menggigil. Aku menekukkan kedua lutuku merapat dengan dadaku, mencoba mencari kehangatan yang timbul agar dapat mengurangi rasa dingin yang kurasakan. Tapi, nihil.. tubuhku tetap menggigil kedinginan, apalagi pakaian yang aku kenakan adalah sebuah dress tanpa lengan, membuat dinginnya toilet dengan bebas menyerang permukaan kulitku.

"Tolong.. buka pintunya.." ucapku lemah. Tubuhku saat ini benar-benar lemah, bahkan untuk berteriak pun aku tak sanggup. Perlahan tubuhku mati rasa, aku tak dapat merasakan dingin yang tadi kurasakan.

"Toloong.." ucapku semakin lemah.

"JESSICA! JESSICA!" aku mendnegar sebuah suara yang familiar memanggil namaku.

"Toloong.." ucapku lemah. Aku tak yakin diadapat mendengarnya. Kudengar sebuah langkah kaki berjalan semakin mendekat ketempatku duduk saat ini.

"JESSICA! KAU DISINI?" Teriaknya dari balik pintu, syukurlah.. dia dapat menemukanku.

"_Ne_.. tolong aku.." ucapku sangat lemah.

.

.

.

**BRAK****!**

Pintu terbuka, menampakkan siluet seseorang yang kukenal. Belum sempat aku melihat jelas siapa dia.. pandanganku kabur.

.

.

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Kepalaku terasa sangat pusing dan berat. Kuedarkan pandanganku, dimana aku?

"Eonni? Kau sudah sadar?" Aku baru sadar jika Krystal berada disni. Setelahnya, eomma dan Yuri datang ketempat ku terbaring. Mereka nampak sangat sedih, mata _eomma_ yang sembab membuktikan jika _eomma_ habis menangis.

"Dimana aku? Apa yang terjadi denganku, _eomma_?" tanyaku pelan, sangat pelan. Hanya itu tenaga yang kumiliki saat ini.

"Kau dirumah sakit, Jess. Kemarin Eunhyuk menemukanmu terkunci ditoilet kampus. Siapa yang melakukan itu, Jess?" jawab Yuri.

Eunhyuk? Siapa dia? Apakah dia yang menolongku?

"Sepertinya kau belum mengingatnya, Jess. Sudahlah, kau istirahat saja. Tubuhmu masih lemah." Ucapnya kemudian pergi keluar dari ruangan ini, disusul eomma dan Krystal.

Aku terdiam, melihat air infus yang mengalir kedalam tubuhku melalui selang yang menempel dilenganku. Sulit rasanya menggerakan tubuhku ini, bahkan untuk menolehkan kepalaku saja membutuhkan tenaga ekstra. Tapi, kurasa tubuhku tak sedingin saat itu, saat ini rasanya jauh lebih hangat. Aku mengingat kembali kejadian itu, sungguh mengerikan mengingat aku dikurung selama beberpa jam dalam keadaanbasah kuyup. Tunggu dulu! _N__amja_ itu... Eunhyuk. Ya, tadi Yuri mengatakan dia yang menolongku. Siapa dia?

.

Aku membuka mataku perlahan, samar-samar aku melihat seseorang yang tengah duduk disampingku sedang melakukan sesuatu, entah apa itu. Aku mengusap kedua bola mataku, memperjelas pandanganku yang masih blur. Bola mataku membesar kala melihat namja Gummy itu tengah duduk mengahadap meja sambil mengupas buah. Huh! Untuk apa dia disini?

"Wah, Ice princes.. kau sudah bangun?" Tanyanya semangat begitu dia menoleh kearahku.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?" Tanyaku dingin seperti biasanya. Aku memang telah berubah, tidak menjadi seorang Jessica Jung yang dingin. Tapi.. entah mengapa itu tidak berlaku untuk namja gummy itu. Aku sendiri pun tak mengerti.

"Kau ketus sekali, Ice Princess, aku hanya ingin menjengukmu. Oh ya, bagaimana kalau kita keluar? Sinar matahari pagi ini bagus untuk kesehatanmu."

Pagi? Ini sudah pagi lagi? _Omo_! kemarin aku tertidur rupanya. Tapi... sepertinya idenya bagus juga. Baru sehari aku disini, tapi aku sudah benar-benar bosan..

"Ne, kajja!" ucapku, kau segera menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuhku yang masih terbaring. Aku mendudukan diriku, tapi rasanya sangat sulit. Oh God, aku lupa jika tubuhku masih lemah. Tiba-tiba dua buah tangan mengangkat tubuhku. Ya, tangan namja gummy itu, dia menggendongku ala bridal style. Aku hanya bisa diam dengan ekspressi bodoh yang nampak jelas diwajahku.

"Kau itu masih lemah, jadi jangan paksakan tubuh lemahmu itu untuk bergerak!" ucapannya membuatku tersadar dari keterkejutanku dan menghilangkan ekspressi bodohku dengan segera. Dia mendudukan tubuhku dikursi roda yang terdapat dipojok kamar ini. Kemudian dia berjongkok dihadapnaku, menyamakn tingginya dengan diriku. Mata kami saling bertemu satu sama lain.

"Untuk saat ini, biarkan aku menjadi tangan dan kakimu ne?" Ucapannya membuatku lagi-lagi memasang ekspressi bodoh itu lagi. Mata kami saling bertemu, aku mentapnya dalam, dia mentapku dengan senyuman yang terpatri jelas di bibirnya. Kemudian dia berdiri dan mendorong kursi rodaku keluar dari kamar ini.

Dia mendorng kursi rodaku dengan santai melewati tiap koridor rumah sakit ini. Aku hanya bisa duduk diam. Aku masih terkejut dengan sikpanya. Aisshhh.. mengapa aku jadi memikirkannya! Jessica Babo!

"Kita sampai.." Ucapnya kala kami sampai ditaman rumah sakit.

Taman ini dipenuhi oleh orang-ornag yang mengenakan pakian yang sama dneganku, ya, mereka adalah pasien sepertiku. Mereka saling berbagi, tertawa bersama, bermain bersama hal yang selama tiga tahun tidak aku rasakan. Seketika rasa menyesal menyerang hatiku, menyesal karena melewati tiga tahun itu dengan sia-sia tanpa kebahagiaan.

"Siapa?" aku menolehkan kepalaku kesumber suara, nampak namja gummy itu tengah memfokuskan pandangannya kedepan.

"Siapa yang melakukan semua ini padamu?" Ucapnya kemudian menolehkan wajahnya padaku. Wajah kami saling betemu, mata kami saling menatap, aku dapat melihat jelas kilatan amarah dan kecewa dari sorot matanya padaku, membuatku bergidik ngeri akibatnya, karena baru kali ini aku melihatnya seperti itu.

"A-aku tak tahu." Ucapku terbata-bata akibat sorot matanya itu. Dia terus menatapku intens, seolah mengatakan jika ia butuh penjelasan lebih dari sekedar jawaban 'aku tak tahu'.

"Aku tak mengenal mereka." ucapku jauh lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Dia melepaskan sorot intens nya itu kemudian membuang mukanya ke arah yang berlawanan. Apa-apaan itu? dia melihatku dengan seperti itu! dasar aneh!

.

Sudah dua hari kau berada dirumah sakit ini. sungguh membosankan. Berada disini seperti dipenjara! Bayangkan saja, aku harus makan ini! itu! tak boleh ini! itu! bahkan untuk meminum vanilla latte saja tak boleh. Huh! Menyebalkan bukan? Ditambah namja gummy yang selalu datang menjengukku setiap harinya.. membuat suasana semakin buruk!

**Clek!**

Pintu terbuka, kau berharap itu bukanlah namja gummy. Please god. Not him.. not him…. Gotcha! That Yuri, Thaks God. Aku bersyukur itu adalah Yuri, dia berjalan kearahku dengan senyum sumringhnya, dia nampak bahagia, entah karena apa.

"Jess.. besok kau diperbolehkan pulang." Ucapnya dengan ceria kemudian dia memelukku. Aku membalasnya dengan gugup. Aku tahu jika pelukan ini adalah pelukan keduakalinya yang kami lakukan.. Tapi, aku masih saja gugup merasakan pelukan seorang teman yang hangat.. danbaru kali ini pula ada orang yang bahagia atas kesembuhanku selain keluargaku.

"Jess. Kau menangis? Wae?" Tanyanya ketika melepaskan pelukan hangat kami. Menangis? Aku raba permukaan pipiku, ya, memang terasa basah.

"Ani.. aku hanya senang karena diperbolehkan pulang." Ucapku dengan nada ceria yang dibuat-buat. Air mata ini memang air mata bahagia, tapi bukan karena itu, melainkan karena dirimu Yul..

"Ooh. Hei, kudengar eunhyuk selalu menjengukmu ne? wah, dia benar-benar menyukaimu Jess!" Ucapnya semangat sedangkan aku mendesah sebal. Tunggu Eunhyuk?

"Eunhyuk? Eunhyuk yang menolongku?" Tanyaku yang disambut oleh anggukan dari Yuri.

"Ani.. dia tak pernah kemari." Ucapku sambil mengangkat kedua bahuku.

"Kau sungguh jahat ice princess. Jadi kau takmengakui kehadiranku selama ini?" Kami menoleh ke sumber suara, terdapat namja gummy itu yang tengah berdiri diambang pintu dengan mimik muka sedih yang dibuat-buat. Ia kemudian berjalan ke ranjangku dan berdiri di samping Yuri.

"Kau berbohong eoh? Katamu Eunhyuk tak pernah kemari." Yuri merengut kesal, sedangkan aku? aku hanya bisa terdiam dengan kedua bola mataku yang membesar. Jadi.. dia Eunhyuk!

"Jadi kau.. kau Eunhyuk? Kau yang menolongku?" Tanyaku.

"Yya! Kau tak ingat namaku?" Tanya Eunhyuk terkejut..

.

Aku berdiri di balkon rumahku, merentangkan kedua tanganku dan memjamkan mataku. Aku menyapa sang surya tentunya dan dia membalas sapaanku dengan sinarnya yang menyentuh permukaan kulitku.

I am come back.

Ya, perlahan aku kembali menjadi Jessica jung yang dulu, yang selalu menyapa alam dan selalu tersenyum ramah. Jika dipikir-pikir ini semua bermula sejak kedatangan Eunhyuk kedalam hidupku. Ya, kali ini aku memanggilnya Eunhyuk karena aku sudah mengetahui namanya tentunya.

"Eonni, apakah hari ini kau akan berangkat kuliah?" Pertanyaan Krystal menghentikan aktivitasku menyapa sang surya.

"Ne." ucapku riang.

Bagaimana aku tak bahagia? Hari ini aku sudah bisa kuliah setelah satu minggu berdiam dirumah ini untuk proses penyembuhan. Krystal tersenyum kemudian keluar dari kamarku. Akhirnya.. aku bisa juga keluar dari rumah ini! aku tak sabar untuk segera meminum vanilla latte yang sudah kurindukan.. ah! Nanti aku akan ke coffe Shop terlebih dahulu dan memesan dua cangkir vanilla latte! Ah tidak, tiga! Ya tiga.. tapi, tidak-tidak, itu tidak cukup untuk menghilangkan rasa rinduku pada vanilla latte kesayanganku. Ok! Aku akan memesan tujuh! Ya tujuh cangkir sepertinya cukup.

.

Kenyang itu yang aku rasakan saat ini. Huh! Aku tak menyangka jika dengan meminum lima cangkir vanilla latte akan membuatku kenyang. Uh! Bagiamana aku mengahbisakan dua cangkir lagi? Rasanya sayang untuk dibuang. Apalagi ini adalah vanilla latte! Ini terlalu berharga untuk dibuang.

"_Anyyeong_, Ice princess." Kedatangan Eunhyuk yang tiba-tiba sukses membuatku terkejut.

"Huh! Kau lagi." Ucapku ketus. Mengapa wajahnya yang pertama kali kulihat saat keluar dari rumah? Ini benar-benar tidak istimewa. Aku sudah terlalu sering melihat wajahnya. Bukan sering lagi.. bahkan setiap hari! Bagimana tidak? dia selalu ke rumahku dengan alasan menjengukku. Membosankan bukan?

"Omo! kau minum vanilla latte sebanyak ini? Ckckck kau ini baru sembuh Ice princess!" Ucapnya dengan penekanan dikata terakhir. Apa urusannya? Toh aku yang minum. Mengapa dia yang repot?

"Ah. Lebih baik kau meminum dua cangkir vanilla latte itu! Perutku sudah penuh."

"Ani. aku tak suka vanilla latte. Aku lebih suka ice Americano coffe."

"Kajja! Vanilla latte ini terlalu berharga untuk dibuang. Jika kau tidak meminumnya, aku tak mau bertemu denganmu lagi!" ancamku.

"Apa? Huh! Baiklah.. tapi untuk kali ini saja, ne?" Ucapnya. Dia mengambil secangkir vanilla latte dan meminumnya dengan mata tertutup. Itu benar-benar lucu! Aku tertawa melihat Eunhyuk meminum vanilla latte itu, apalagi saat melihat ekspressi aneh nya setelah meminum vanilla latte, dua kali lipat lebih lucu!

.

Kami berjalan menuju kelas kami. Ya, kebetulan kelas ku dan Eunhyuk hari ini bersebelahan. Semua mata tertuju pada kami, entah karena pa aku pun tak mengerti. Eunhyuk terus berbicara dan aku hanya menanggapinya dengan kata 'ya' atau 'tidak'. Aku malas menjawabnya dengan panjang lebar.

"Kau ingin terus mengikutiku, eh?" Tanyaku saat dia mengikuti aku masuk ke kelas sejarah. Dia menghentikan langkahnya dan mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh kelas sejarah sampai kemudian dia menatapku dan menunjukkan gummy smile nya.

"_Mianhae_. Ah, nanti kita bertemu lagi, _ne_? Bye!" Ia segera melenggang pergi keluar dari kelas ini. Bertemu lagi? Tch.. malas! Aku berbalik, nampak semua orang menatap kami dengan tatapan yang tak dapat kuartikan. Biarlah.. aku tak peduli. Aku duduk disamping Yuri yang juga menatapku.

"_Wae_? Apakah ada yang salah denganku?" Tanyaku.

"_Ani_. Apakah kau pacarandengan Eunhyuk?" Pertanyaan yang mengundang tawa dariku. Ini sungguh lucu! Pacaran? _That's impossible_! _Omo_! Sepertinya hari ini aku terlalu banyak tertawa!

"Yya! Mengapa kau tertawa eoh? Aku serius."

"Ok! Ok! Ani, kami tidak pacaran Yuri-ah.. dia hanya terus mengikutiku." Ucapku diselingi dengan tawa yang belum juga mereda. Wajah yuri seketika berubah menjadi sedih. Omo! Apakah ucapanku salah?

"Kupikir kalian benar-benar pacaran. Padahal kalian sangat cocok." Ucapnya. Jadi itu yang membuat ekspressinya berubah. Haha.. dia mengharapkanku bersama namja gummy itu? That's funny.

.

.

Menyebalkan! Mengapa Yuri harus ada kelas? Ini membuatku harus menunggu kelas selanjutnya sendiri. Krystal juga ada kelas. Huh! kalian berdua menyebalkan! aku terus melangkah dilantai tiga gedung Seoul University, lantai dimana kejadian yang membuat aku masuk rumah sakit terjadi. Lantai ini masih sepi seperti biasanya, tak ada yang berubah. Sampai sebuah tangan menarikku masuk kedalam salah satu ruangan yang merupakan kelas yangtak terpakai. Kemudian lengan itu mendorongku hingga punggungku terbentur oleh tembok yang ada di belakangku. Aku meringis kesakitan. Ini benar-benar sakit! Aku segera menatap ke -lagi tiga yeoja itu! yeoja yang mengurungku di toilet. Mau apalagi mereka? apa kejadian itu tak cukup untuk membalaskan dendam mereka?

"Mau apa lagi kalian?" Tanyaku dingin, jauh lebih dingin dibandingkan saataku berbicara dengan Eunhyuk.

"Sudah berani melawan eoh?"

"Kalian tak pantas untuk ditakuti." Sepertinya ucapanku membuat mereka kesal. Lihat saja wajah mereka yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi marah seperti itu.

"Kau! Kau yeoja tak tahu diri! Apa tak cukup namjachinguku yang kautipu dengan topeng busukmu itu? dan kini.. kau menipu Eunhyuk oppa!" Ucap salah satu yeoja.

"Tch. Sudah kukatakan jika aku tak pernah menipu siapapun apalagi namjachingumu! Ini bukan topeng! Justru kalianlah yang memakai topeng! Bahkan topeng kalian jauh lebih busuk dibandingkan para pejabat."

**Plak****!**

Tamparan mendarat tepat dipipi mulusku, menimbulkan bekas pada pipiku yang kini berubah menjadi merah.

"JAGA BICARAMU, _YEOJA_ MURAHAN!" Bentak salah satu yeoja.

"Tch. Murahan? Itu jauh lebih baik dibandingkan kalian _yeoja_ SAMPAH!" Aku balas membentak.

Tangan yeoja itu terangkat, bersiap melayangkan tamparan untuk yang keduakalinya. Reflek aku memjamkan mataku. Tapi.. beberapa detik tangan itu tak kunjung memukul pipiku. Aku memberanikan diri untuk membuka mataku. Dan betapa terkejutnya aku ketika aku melihat tangan yeoja itu ditahan oleh lengan kekar milik Eunhyuk. Ya, Eunhyuk. Aku tak tahu bagaimana dia bisa berada disini. Yang jelas, saat ini aku melihatnya tengah menahan lengan yeoja itu dengan kilatan amarah yangnampak jelas dari matanya dan wajahnya yang mengeras, nampak jika ia tengah menahan amaranhnya. Yeoja itu merintih kesakitan karena genggaman Eunhyuk yang tampaknya benar-benar kuat.

"_Appo_.." rintihnya. Eunhyuk menghempaskan lengan yeoja itu kasar hingga terlepas dari genggaman kuatnya.

"Jika kalian mengganggunya lagi, maka kalian akan berhadapan denganku!" Ucapnya dingin dan menusuk.

Dia segara menarik lenganku dan membawaku entah kemana. Aku tak berani bertanya padanya, ia masih terlihatmarah wajahnya masih mengeras, kilatan amarah masih mendiami sorot matanya, langkahnya yang mantap semkain memperjelas itu semua. Ia membawaku ke taman yang pernah aku kunjungi besama Krystal, taman yang beradatak jauh dari Seoul University. Kami duduk dikursi yang sama, di kursi yang aku duduki saat bersama Krystal saat itu. Tangannya segera meraih daguku, matanya tertuju pada pipi kananku, pipi bekas tamparan yeoja itu.

"Apakah ini sakit?" Tanyanya. Kilat amarah itu berganti menjadi khawatir. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk untuk menjawabnya.

"Aku akan melaporkannya pada Kim soesangnim." Ucapnya dengan tangan yang masih bertengger didaguku. Aku melepaskan lengannya dari daguku.

"jangan.. sebentar lagi akanada ujian. Jika kau melaporkanmereka, mereka tidak akan diperbolehkanmengikuti ujian." Ucapku lembut. Dia mendesah sebal, kemudian menatapku dengan senyuman gummy nya.

"Kau kembali. Kau kembali menjadi Jessica Jung." Ucapannya cukup membuatku terkejut. Bagiaman dia bisa tahu?

"Bukankah aku pernah mengatkan padamu jika aku mengawasimu sejak dulu?" Ucapnya kala ia melihat keherananku.

.

Aku berdiri didepan gedung Seoul University. Sesekali aku melihat jam tangan yang bertengger dilengan kananku. Huh, dasar! Lamasekali dia. Niat tidak sih? Aku sudah menunggunya selama 25 menit.. ini sudah terlalu lama! Ya, aku tengah menunggu Eunhyuk. Seperti biasa, dia mengajakku ke suatu tempat dengan menggunakan 'hak' nya itu. menyebalkan bukan?

**Tet****!**

Suara klakson mobil mangalihkan perhatianku dari jam tangan biru mudaku. Mobil Hyundai silver itu kini berhenti dihadapnku. Siapa dia? Mengganggu saja! Kaca mobil itu terbuka, nampak Eunhyuk berada didalamnya sedang duduk dikursi pengemudi dengan kedua tangannya yang berada di setir mobil. Dia membuak kaca mata hitamnya yang menutupi mata bulan sabitnya. Dia keluar dari mobil Hyundai itu, kemudian berlari kecil kearahku dan membuka pintu mobil yang berada dihadpanku.

"Silahkan masuk, Ice princess." Ucapnya sambil membukakan pintu untukku.

Aku segera masuk kedalam mobil itu tanpa mempedulikan sodoran tangannya untukku. Ya, mungkin aku memang telah berubah menjadi Jessica jung yang dulu terkecuali padanya, aku pun tak tahu kenapa. Dia membalas perlakuanku dengan senyuman seperti biasanya, kemudian berlari menuju kursi pemudi setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu mobilnya.

"Ini mobilmu? Mengapa tak pernah membawanya ke kampus?" Pertanyaan bertubi-tubi kulayangkan padanya.

"Karena aku lebih menyukai jalan kaki atau naik bis. Dengan begitu aku dapat menikmati alam sepuasnya." Jawabnya tanpa mangalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan. Ya, perkataannya memang benar. Jika aku menjadi dirinya pun aku akan melakukan hal yang sama dengannya.

"Lalu mengapa hari ini kau membawa mobil?"

"Karena kita akan pergi ketempat yang lumayan jauh." Jawbanya, kali ini dia melihat kearahku meskipun hanya sekilas.

.

Setelah tiga jam perjalanan, mobil berhenti disebuah tempat yang kukenal, Yongpyong Resort. Yongpyong resort adalah tempat bermain ski terluas di Korea selatan yang terletak di Pyeongchang-gun.

"Huh! Mengapa kau membawaku kemari?" Tanyaku sebal.

"Tentu untuk bermain ski Ice princess. Memang untuk apa lagi?" Aku memutar boal mataku mendengar jawabannya.

"Aku juga tahu. Maksudku, mengapa kau membawaku kemari? Aku tak bisa bermain ski!" dia tertawa mendengar ucapannku. Menyebalkan!

"Tenang saja ice princess, aku akan mengajarimu." Ucapnya semangat.

"_Sirheo_! Aku tak mau ada kejadian seperti pada drama-drama."

.

Aku berjalan di ski dnegan hati-hati. Aku benar-benar takut! Eunhyuk? Dia tengah asyik bermain ski seorang diri. Menyebalkan! aku mulai mencobanya perlan-pelan, mengingat apa yang pernah diajarkan oleh Krystal dulu saat kami kemari. Dan.. yapp! Aku bisa! Meskipuntak terlalu mahir. Tapi setidaknya aku bisa bukan? Kini aku telah sampai dibukit yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Ya, aku ingin meluncur dari sini, sepertinya menyenangkan! Baru saja aku akan melangkah, sepatu kananku terjatuh lebih dahulu terperosok kebawah bukit. Ini pasti karena aku mengikatnya asal, ya aku memang tak bisa memakai sepatu ski. Eotteoke? Aku tak bisa meluncur kebawah hanya dengan menggunakan sebelah septu ski.

"Ice princess. Penganglah tanganku, kita meluncur bersama." Tiba-tiba Eunhyuk menyodrokan tangannya. Aku mentap tangannya ragu.

"Wae? Ini tak pernah ada pada adegan di drama ne?" Tanya Eunhyuk padaku. Ya,memang ini tak pernah terjadi pada drama manapun. Tapi masalahnya adalah..Aku takut. aku tak yakin akan dapat meluncur meskipun berpegangan namja gummy itu.

"A-aku takut." Ucapku lirih.

"Cepatlah. Jika aku yang mengambilnya, kakimu akan membeku terlebih dahulu sebelum sepatu itu aku berikan." Benar memang, kakiku sudah mulai dingin.

"Ta-tapi… KYAAAAA!" Aku berteriak ketika dia menarikku dan meluncur menuruni bukit.

**DEG****!**

Perasaan apa ini? ada apa denganjantungku? Jantungku berdetak cepat. Kupandangi wajahnya dari posisiku saat ini, dia nampak mempesona. Aishhhh.. apa-apaan aku ini?

"Bagaimana cara memakainya?" Gumamku. Aku masih sibuk bergelut dengan sepatu ski itu sampai sebuah tangan nan halus membantuku. Aku mendongak melihat siapa yang membantuku. Ternyata dia adalah seorang yeoja cantik yang bahkan tak kukenal. Kemudian dia pergi dengan senyumnya setelah selesai membantuku.

"_Eotteoke_?" Tanya Eunhyuk yang entah sejak kapan berdiri dihadapanku.

"Apakah kau yang menyuruhnya?" Tanyaku penuh selidik.

"Oh yeoja itu? tadi aku memintanya untuk membantumu memakai sepatu itu. Didrama kan tidak ada yeoja yang memakaikan sepatu kepada yeoja lain. Jadi aku memintanya membantumu." Ucapnya dengan senyum gummynya. Jadi dia ingat itu?

.

.

Sudah tiga bulan.. Ya, tak terasa sudah lima bulan Eunhyuk masuk kedalam kehidupanku. Merubahku menjadi Jessica Jung yang dahulu, selalu ada didekatku , menggangguku, dan membuatku jatuh cinta padanya. Ya, aku jatuh cinta padanya dan dia tak mengetahui itu. Hanya Yuri dan Krystal yang mengetahui semua itu. Biarlah.. asalkan dia selalu berada didekatku itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Hari ini.. aku menuggunya, lagi. Dia mengajakku kesuatu tempat dengan menggunakan 'hak' itu. Hak yang dulu membuatku merasa terbebani, kini membuatku bahagia. Ya, karena hak itu menjadi alasanku mau pergi dengannya.. aku memang terlalu gengsi untuk mengakuinya. Sikapku padanya juga telah berubah, aku sudah mengahapus pengecualian untuknya mendapat sikap baikku meskipun terkadang aku bersikap dingin padanya.

**Tet****!**

Suara klakson mobil yang kukenal. Aku segera msuk kedalam mobil Hyundai silver itu. Selama perjalanankami terus berbincang, tak jarang tawa menghiasi perbincangan kami. Mobil itu berhenti disebuah supermarket. Untuk apa dia berhenti disini?

"_Kajja_! Kita beli makanan untuk bekal kita."

Aku mendorong trollly yang baru diiisi oleh beberapa makanan. Bukan karena kami kebingungan memilih, tapi karena perdebatan kami unutk memilih makanan. Ya kami selalu berdebat ketika memilih makanan ataupun minuman. Seperti saat ini, kami tengah berdebat memilih antara vanilla latte dan Americano coffe.

"Pasangan pengantin yang romantis. Kalian mengingatkan aku pada awal pernikahanku." Ucap salah seorang ajhumma ketika melihat pertengkaran kecil kami.

"Ani.. kami hanya teman." Aku mengklarifikasi pernyataan ajhumma tadi. Eunhyuk pun menganggukan kepalanya, pertanda jika ia setuju dengan klarifikasi yang aku berikan.

"Oh, kupikir kalian adalah pasangan pengantin baru. Kalian sangat serasi." ucap ajhumma itu, kemudian berlalu pergi. Meninggalkan aku dengan wajah yang memerah.

..

"Aku ingin membayarnya dulu, kau tunggu saja dimobil." Ucapnya.

Aku segera beranjak pergi menuju mobil dengan tangan yang dipenuhi oleh kantung-kantung plastik berisi belanjaan kami. Aku menaruh kantung-kantung itu kursi belakang, kemudian aku beranjak duduk di kursi depan. Kuperhatikan dengan detail mobil ini, bersih tentunya. Aku membuka tempat penyimpanan yang ada didepanku, terdapat banyakpernak-pernik dan sebuah kertas. Aku ambil kertas itu, sepertinya ini adalah sebuah foto terasa dari bahan kertas itu. Kubalik foto itu. Seketika aku terdiam, tubuhku menegang, jantungku seakan berhenti berdetak, mataku membesar menatap foto itu.

"Kajja! Kita be−−" Ucapan Eunhyuk berhenti begitu saja. Entahlah, mungkin karena dia melihatku tengah melihat foto ini. Air mata mulai berjatuhan, membasahi pipiku, meluntukan sapuan bedak tipis yang baru saja kukenakan.

"Jessica, aku bisa menjelaskan."

"Apa maksud ini semua?" Aku menoleh padanya dengan air mata yang semakin deras mengalir.

Aku menunjukkan foto yang membuatku menangis padanya, kedepan wajahnya. Dia hanya terdiam, dia terdiam mentap foto itu. Foto dimana ada dirinya dan... DONGHAE. Ya, donghae. Bagiamana dia bisa mengenal donghae? Ada apa diantara mereka? Aku lemparkan foto itu kewajahnya dan segera aku keluar darimobil lalu berlari. Berlari. Berlari sejauh mungkin, hanya itu yang dapat kulakukan. Aku tak peduli berpasang-pasang mata yang menatapku aneh atau menganggapku gila. Aku tak peduli! Air mata terus mengalir, membuat pandanganku menjadi blur hingga aku terjatuh. Aku terdiam sejenak pada posisi itu, membiarkan air mata ini berjatuhan mengenai aspal. Kurasakan perih dilutuku, tapi aku tak peduli. Kulepaskan high hills yang kukenakan, dan kembali melanjutkan lariku. Semakin lama, air mata semakin deras berjatuhan. Semakin perih pula lututku saat ini.

Aku memeluk kedua lututku, membiarkan sang mentari yang menyapaku terlebih dahulu. Sudah dua hari aku berdiam diri dikamar sejak kejadian itu. Hatiku masih hancur, duniaku terasa berhenti disaat-saat kehancuranku seperti ini, air mata tak kunjung berhenti mengalir dari mata sembabku. Aku takpeduli dengan penampilanku yang kacau ini, ya sangat kacau. Luka bekas terjatuh itu kini telah membiru, bahkan darah segar yang mengalir kini sudah kering.

Ya, aku memang belum membersihkan luka itu. Sakitnya luka itu tak seberapa dibandingkan rasa sakit dihatiku. Hatiku sakit melihat kenyataan ini. Kenyataan bahwa Eunhyuk dan Donghae saling mengenal, bahkan sepertinya mereka sangat dekat jika dilihat dari foto itu. Jadi mereka bersekongkol.. Apakah ini tujuan Eunhyuk masuk kedalam kehidupanku? Untuk membuat diriku hancur untuk yang kedua kalinya? Kalian berhasil.. aku memang bodoh! Aku bodoh karena terjatuh pada lubang yang sama! Aku bodoh membiarkan diriku jatuh cinta lagi pada namja yang pada akhirnya menghancurkan ketulusanku! Kau bodoh Jessica!

Aku mengangkat tanganku, menutupi wajahku dari silau matahari yang tiba-tiba saja datang.

"_Eonni_." Krystal! Ya.. itu suara Krystal.

Dia berlari memelukku, aku tak membalas pelukannya.. tapi aku menangis dalam diam. Aku tak mengerti mengapa aku melakukan hal itu, sungguh air mata itu keluar begitu saja tanpa perintah dari pikiranku. Bagiamana aku bisa mengikuti perintah dari pikiranku? Sedangkan pikiranku saat ini dipenuhi olehbayang-bayang kesakitanku. Kulihat jendela yang kini terbuka, Krystal.. dia masuk kekamarku melalui jendela, membuat hatiku mencelos. Kurasakan bahuku terasa dingin.. ini air! Krystalmenangis..

"Eonni, mianhae.. aku tak tahu jika Eunhyuk.. Tapi eonni, aku yakin Eunhyuk bukan namja seperti itu! Meskipun aku baru mengenalnya, tapi akuyakin jika dia bukan namja nappeun seperti Donghae oppa!" Krystal mentapku dengan penuh keyakinan. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana. Apakan aku harus mempercayai perkataan dongsaengku yang tak pernah berbohong atau mempercayai fakta? Aku tak tahu.

..

Aku menyesap vanilla latte yang kubeli dikantin kampus. Sesekali aku menjawab pertanyaan yang Krystal berikan padaku. Ya, aku tengah berada ditaman kampus bersama Krystal.

"Eonni… mengapa kau begini lagi?" Aku menolehkan kepadaku pada Krystal ynag tengah mentapku sendu.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanyaku skartis.

"Kau kembali menjadi Jessica jung yang dingin. Kau bukan eonni kesayanganku!" Bentak krystal dengan air mata yang mulai bercucuran.

Aku terdiam melihat krystal, hatiku terasa pedih melihatnya seperti ini. Mianhae krystal.. ini bukan keinginanku. Hanya saja, dengan kembalinya Jessica jung yang dingin akan membuatku terhindar dari orang-orang munafik. Aku hanya tak mau terjatuh untuk ketiga kalinya pada lubang yang sama.

"Tapi aku tetap eonnimu!" Ucapku. Aku segera melangkahkan kakiku menjauh dari Krystal yang masih menangis. Ini pertama kalinya aku bersikap dingin pada dongsaengku. Mianhae Krystal-ah.. mianhae..

.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu!" Sebuah teriakan menghentikan langkahku. Aku tak perlu berbalik untuk mengetahui siapa yang berteriak. Dari suaranya aku sudah bisa menebak suara siapa itu. Aku tersenyum sinis kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkahku.

"Aku berjanji ini adalah permintaan terakhirku. Setelah itu aku tak akanmeminta apapun darimu. Kau terbebas dari hak itu!." teriaknya semakin lantang. Hak? Huh! aku berbalik melihat sosok Eunhyuk dengan wajah seriusnya.

"Ikuti aku!" ucapku dingin. Aku terpaksa mengikuti keinginannya mengingat aku maish berhutang janji padanya. Aku berjalanmelewati tubuh tegapnya, membiarkan dia membuntutiku.

Kini kami berada dilantai tiga gedung Seoul University. Hanya ini satu-satunya tempat yang sepi yang berada dikampus ini.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan? Cepat! Aku tak punya banyak waktu untuk berbicara dengan seorang brengsek." Ucapku dingin tanpa melihat wajahnya. Tapi aku dapat mendengar dia mendesah pasrah.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin meminta maaf padamu. Mianhae.. aku hanya ingin mengatakan suatu kebenaran padamu." Ucapannya membuatku penasaran. Kebenaran?

"Jika kau berfikir aku mendekatimu karena Donghae, ya! Kau memang benar." Aku menahan nafasku mendengar ucapannya. Dadaku terasa sesakmendengar itu.

"Aku mendekatimu karena itu adalah permintaan terakhirnya.." Ucapannya kali ini membuat jantungku berdetak jauh lebih cepat. Permintaan terakhir? Sebenarnya ada apa ini?

"Donghae telah meninggal sejak satu tahun yang lalu karena kanker otak. Itulah sebabnya dia meninggalkanmu. Meninggalkanmu denganberpura-pura mencintai Yoona, sepupunya. Itu semua ia lakukan demi kau, agar kau membencinya danmenjauh sehingga kau tak tahu mengenai penyakitnya. Ia samasedihnya denganmu, ia sama hancurnya denganmu. Setiap malam ia selalu memandang fotomu sambil menangis. Dan saat itu tiba.. saat dimana kondisinya semakin memburuk. Kau tahu? Saat itu aku menangis. Menangis untuk kedua kalinya selama hidupku. Kita sudah saling mengenal selama dua puluh tahun. Saat itu aku hanyalah anak yatim piatu sampai Donghae dan eomanya mengajakku tinggal bersama mereka. Sejak itu kami semakin dekat, eommanya menganggapku sebagai anaknya dan Donghae menganggapku sebagai dongsaengnya, dan aku pun begitu. Saat itu Dongahe terbangun dan dia memintaku untuk selalu membuatmu tersenyum dan selalu menjagamu sampai akhirnya dia menghembuaskan nafas terakhirnya. Semanjak itu.. aku selalu mengawasimu, melihatmu darikejauhan, melihat seperti apa Jessica saat itu. dan benar dugaan Donghae, kau berubah. Kau tak seperti apa yang selalu Donghae ceritakan padaku."

Nafasku tercekat mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk. Air mata sudah bersiap untuk kembali membasahi pipiku. Tubuhku bergetar. Ini tidak mungkin!

"Kau bohong!" Ucapku disela-sela ketakutanku. Tapi dia hanya tersenyum. Memuakkan!

"Besok aku akan mengajakmu kesuatu tempat. Kita bertemu di Namsan tower jam 08.00. aku akanmenunggumu sampai kau datang." Ucapnya kemudian berlalu pergi.

Tubuhku merosot setelah kepergiannya. Air mata kembali meluncur bebas dari pelupuk mataku. Aku tak sanggup menggunakan tanganku yangbergetar untuk menyeka air mataku sendiri.

..

Lagi, aku menangis dalam kamarku sejak kemarin. Ini sudah pukul 17.00, rasanya tak mungkin Eunhyuk masih menungguku. Tapi, hatiku berkata lain. Hatiku seakan terus berbisik menyuruhku untuk datang ke Namsan tower saat itu juga. Aku harus bagaimana? Aku masih tak sanggup untuk bertemu dengannya. Itu membuatku kemabali teringat pada ucapannya kemarin.

Aku berlari dan terus berlari ditengah daun yang mulai berguguran.. aku dapat merasakan udara dingin musim gugur yang menusuk. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku begitu sampai di Namsan tower. Tak ada sosok Eunhyuk yang menunggu. Aku mendesah sebal. Seharusnya aku mengikuti pikiranku! Ini hanya sia-sia. Mana mungkin dia masih menungguku? aku berbalik, dan mendapati sosok Eunhyuk yang duduk dibawah pohon dengan tubuh yang telah ditutupi oleh daun-daun yang berguguran. Aku berlari menghampirinya dengan rasa khawatir.

"Kau datang?" tanyanya masih dengan senyuman. Apa dia bodoh? Dia masih bisa tersenyum dengan keadaanya yang seperti ini?

"Kajja!" Dia menarik tanganku dan aku hanya bisa mengikuti langkahnya.

Kini dihadapan kami terdapat sebuah gundukan tanah dan sebuah nisan yang bertuliskan nama Donghae. Ya, dia membawaku ke peristirhahatan terakhir Donghae. Aku tak kuasa menahan tangisku, entah sudah berapa kali aku menangis minggu ini. Tanganku bergerak mengusap nisan yang terbuat dari batu itu.

"Annyeong hae.." ucapku dengan air mata yang turunsetetes demi setetes.

"_Babo_! _Neomu babo ya_! Jika kau sakit, katakan saja padaku! Kau tak perlu seperti itu! Seharusnya kau jadi aktor saja jika seperti itu agar aku tahu jika kau berbohong." ucapku lirih. Tak pantas memang aku marah pada dirinya saat ini.

"Kau membuatku seperti seorang idiot. Sangat idiot. Kau terbaring sakit disana. Sedangkan aku? Aku malah asyik menikmati hidupku yang kelam karena aktingmu. Kau jahat, Hae. Kau membiarkan aku seperti orang idiot."

.

.

Dua bulan. Ya, ini sudah dua bulan sejak aku datang ke makam Donghae. Hidupku terasa jauh lebih baik sekarang dan aku tetap menjadi Jessica Jung kesayangan Krystal. Tapi dua bulan ini juga aku merasa kehilangan. Ya, kehilangan sosok _namja_ gummy smile. Kami tak pernah bertemu lagi sejak pertemuan terakhir kami di makam. Dia juga tak pernah berangkat kuliah lagi. Aku sangat merindukannya. Sangat. Jujur, aku masih mencintainya. Beruntung aku memiliki Krystal dan Yuri yang selalu ada untukku. Kehadiran mereka membuat kerinduanku padanya terobati. Tapi kini... kini mereka sedang ada kelas, sehingga aku hanya sendirian.

Huh! menyebalkan! Aku beranjak dari dudukku dan mulai melangkah meniggalkan kantin. Lebih baikaku jalan-jalan dari pada hanya diam ditempat itu. Itu hanya membuat diriku semakin diliputi rasa bosan. Kaki ini membawaku ke lantai tiga, lantai yang penuh dengan kenangan. Lantai ini masih sepi seperti dulu. Perlahan bayangan-bayangan kenangan itu hadir, membuat senyum simpul terpatri jelas diwajahku. Aku bersiap untuk berbalik meninggalkan ruangan ini, namun urung karena sosok yang kini ada dihadapanku.

"Untuk apa kau kemari? Bukankah tugasmu telah selesai?" tanyaku dengan senyum yang dipaksakkan.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku sudah tersenyum dan menjadi Jessica jung yang dulu." ucapku. Namun dia masih diam mentap mataku dalam.

"Jika tak ada yang ingin kau katakan. Aku pergi dulu, _ne_?" ucapku kemudian berbalik dengan perasaan sedih yang mendalam.

..

..

..

"I love you." langkahku terhenti kala mendengar ucapannya.

"I'm sorry, I love you."

"I'm sorry."

"Aku tak tahu sejak kapan ini dimulai. Tapi, melihatmu tersenyum, melihatmu tertawa, melihat sikap dinginmu padaku, membuat hatikusangat nyaman. Aku sudah mencoba menahannya. Tapi semakin kutahan, perasan itu semakin besar. Aku tahu aku salah karena mencintai orang yang dicintai oleh Donghae, _hyung_-ku. Ini seperti aku mengkhianatinya. Maka itu, maaf. Maaf, aku mencintaimu. Maaf." runtuh sudah pertahananku, air mata yang mati-matian kutahan akhirnya jatuh juga.

"I love you too." balasku kemudian membalikkan tubuhku, sehingga kini kami saling berhadapan.

Dapat kulihat wajahnya yang terkejut mendengar ucapanku juga matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum diantara air mata yang mengalir. Dia berlari kerahku dan memelukku. Merengkuh tubuhku dalam tubuh kekarnya, aku membalas pelukannya. Membenamkan wajahku pada dada bidangnya, tercium aroma maskulin yang begitu memabukkan bagiku.

"_Sarangahae__,_ Eunhyuk-_ah_. _Saranghae_." ucapanku disela tangisku membuatnya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, seketika aku merasakan tetes air mata jatuh kebahuku, air mata Eunhyuk.

"Apakah aku salah?" tanyanya pelan, namun dapat didengar olehku karena kepalanya yang bersandardibahuku.

"Ani, kau tidak salah. Dia memilihmu." Eunhyuk melepaskan pelukannya setelah mendengar ucapanku. Mata kami saling bertemu, kedua tangannya menggenggam kedua bahuku.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Donghae pernah berkata padaku jika dia tak akanmembiarkanorang lain menjagaku kecuali dirinya. Jika ada selain dirinya, maka orang itu adalah pilihannya. Bukankah permintaan terakhirnya adalah menjagaku?"

.

Aku terdiam mendengar perkataan Jessica.

Benarkah itu, Hae? Kau memilihku? Kau sengaja memberikan tugas itu dan membuatku jatuh cinta padanya? _Babo_! _Babo_!

Seketika senyum mengembang di bibirku. Kembali kurengkuh tubuh Jessica dalam pelukanku.

Gomawo, Hae. Aku janji akan menjaganya.

**THE END**


End file.
